


Omega

by momiji_neyuki



Series: A/B/o [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Bullying, Calm Before The Storm, Difficult Decisions, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Escort Service, Expectations, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Grieving, Happy Ending, Isolation, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, New Beginnings, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rescue, Revenge, Service Submission, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Single Parents, blended families - Freeform, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This year is going to be hell Ray. I don’t even want to think about all the new Alphas that will be starting. Mikey used to protect me, but now even he joins them in abusing me.”<br/>”Gee, stop calling it that. You’re an Omega…it’s just what you deal with.”<br/>”Why did I even have to be born?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic has had a major overhaul. The original idea for it completely changed and now it is a kid!fic...yes you heard me a kid!fic. It still has the alpha/omega dynamic, but on a different level. Bear with me as I explain. *deep breath*
> 
> Gerard is a single parent struggling to make ends meet. He works at an escort club and pretty much hates what he does, but he does it all for his little boy. Gerard has no idea who the father is, but he does not regret having Anton. He brightens his otherwise gray world with his smile and laughter.
> 
> Gerard has been running from his past for the last five years, but what happens when the past catches up with you? Do you still keep running and what happens when he starts to fall for Anton's new teacher. Will he accept what Gerard does for a living or will he treat him like all the other Alphas do. Read on to find out.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_He knew it was a bad idea_

_Gerard sat there whimpering. He was so hungry. He watched as Mikey pulled off the other leg of the Turkey and ravenously tore the meat off. He licked his lips along with the others. He knew though that he had to wait till they were done before he would be able to eat and there would be nothing left at all. When Mikey had torn into the breast several chunks of meat scattered. The ones that fell towards the middle ranks fell upon it arguing and fighting over it. One small chunk fell near Gerard. He looked at it. The others didn’t notice it. He looked at it again. Mikey was almost done with the piece he was eating. He finally looked sated. Normally Ray wound have been there eating besides Mikey, but he was dealing with club issues for his college. Gerard knew Mikey would save some for him. Now Mikey was wiping his mouth off and getting ready to turn the turkey over to Brendon and his crew. Gerard looked at the piece on the floor again. It was a bad idea, he knew it was. Before he realized it, he had moved closer and closer to the scrap. The others didn’t notice it, but Mikey did. He gave Gerard a warning glare, but Gerard didn’t heed it. It was less than a minute that Gerard found himself on his back cowering as Mikey snarled in his face._

_”That was stupid big brother, stupid indeed.”_

_Now Gerard sat alone under a tree nursing his wounds. He knew he deserved it. He asked for it, but now he was hurt and hungry._

_”Fuck.”_

Gerard never asked to be an Omega…well does anyone really? Still that was the die that he was cast. It didn’t help that his younger brother was born an Alpha either. He had the best opportunities of course and Gerard had to learn to play second fiddle. In their pack of friends, consisting of Ray, a Beta; Brendon and Spencer, both Alphas like Mikey, Mikey was the popular one. Gerard just kind of hung back. At a younger age, Mikey didn’t understand. He treated them as equals, but as they got older, Mikey could see the difference in how everyone treated Gerard and then he joined in. By the time they were in high school together, there was no chance for Gerard to make any decent friends. There were only a few Omega in their school and they were all treated like second class citizens. Some days Gerard came home bruised and fairly beaten. Alphas were quite aggressive by nature, but when the Omegas were letting off their pheromones, it was worse. Even though Gerard was not old enough to secrete his own, there were some in the school that did. It drove the Alphas crazy and made them violent. Just crossing the path of an Alpha in that state was dangerous, but woe being the one giving off the scent, Gerard dreaded that day.

”Easy Gee, I got you.”

Ray was the Beta of the pack. He was the first to comfort Gerard when things got to be too much. He would bandage Gerard’s wounds inflicted by other Alphas and rock him as he cried.

”It’s almost over Gee. One more year and then you will be free.”

Gerard looked at the calendar. August was almost over and soon school would be starting again. He was 18 now and a senior. This meant that he had nothing to look forward to after he graduated. Only Alphas and selected Betas went to college. Ray was one of them. Gerard could look forward to getting a mundane job and trying to figure out where he fit in society until an Alpha that deemed him worthy decided to marry him…if that person even existed.

”This year is going to be hell Ray. I don’t even want to think about all the new Alphas that will be starting. Mikey used to protect me, but now even he joins them in abusing me.”

”Gee, stop calling it that. You’re an Omega…it’s just what you deal with.”

”Why did I even have to be born?”

”Cause one day you are going to have a child and teach it to be as caring and kind as you are.”

Gerard smiled up at Ray. He was always good at making him feel better.

”You think I’d make a good mom?”

”I think you will make an amazing mom and the Alpha that you settle down with is going to be very lucky indeed.

”Hey Gee, you alright?”

Mikey came in and looked at his brother. Gerard tried to hide.

”Gee, stop, it’s just Mikey.”

”Yes Alpha, I am fine.”

”Geeeeee.”

Mikey crawled on the bed where Ray was holding Gerard.

”Come on, it’s me Mikey, your little brother.”

Gerard had a hard time dealing with two Mikey’s. Yes Mikey was his brother, but he was also an Alpha. This meant he had his own moment of violence…like the other day. Still right now the teenager in front of him was trembling and Gerard’s felt his resolve melting away.

”I’m alright Mikey.”

”I’ll let you guys be for a bit.”

Ray pecked Gerard on the lips and then moved him into Mikey’s arms and left the room. Mikey held Gerard close to his chest and carded his fingers through his hair.

”I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I let the others hurt you.”

Gerard breathed in the scent of his Alpha.

”No, I was wrong, I was supposed to wait my turn and I didn’t.”

”Still I over reacted.”

”You are a good Alpha. You did what you had to do to show me my place in society.”

”Can I see?”

Gerard nodded and turned on his side. Mikey moved the bandage and saw that marks from other Alphas attacking his brother…under that he saw his own.

”Oh Gee.”

Gerard felt the tears on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mikey crying. Holding in his own noises and tears, he moved up and kissed his away.

”It’s okay Mikey, it’s okay.”

It was not often that Mikey cried, but when he did, Gerard became big brother again. He wrapped his arms around Mikey and held him tightly. Mikey shed tears for everything that he has done to his brother because he was born Alpha. Gerard let him cry until his breathed evened out. He looked down at the small boy who had so much responsibility. It was a lot for the soon to be 15 year old to take on.

”Don’t worry Mikey. I promise that I will be the best Omega that I can and try not to burden you anymore.”

As Gerard yawned and drifted off to sleep himself he wondered what the new school year would bring for them all.


	2. This Is Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You dragged me here why?”
> 
> ”Cause man, you gotta meet Gee!”
> 
> ”Patrick, the last thing I need to meet is another Omega working at a club.”
> 
> ”No man, He’s different, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think you may have noticed some changes in the first chapter. They were subtle, but this chapter gets a complete overhaul. In fact the whole fic has changed now as you can see from the tags. I found a better direction for it and i think I am really happy now. I hope you guys enjoy the changes too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of the chapter from "Dammit (I changed Again)" Blink 182

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

”Hey Ma.”

”Hey Gee, how is my grandson?”

”He’s doing alright.”

Donna walked over and scooped the five year old up into her arms. He giggled as he clung to her neck.

”How are you? You look like you are not eating enough.”

”I am Ma, don’t worry Jamia makes me.”

”Yeah well tell her that she needs to come over so I can see her little one too.”

”I will Ma. Is Mikey home?”

”He’s hanging out with Brendon again. Honestly, I don’t like him Gee, he’s a bad influence on him.”

Gerard shuddered and thought about the last time he saw Brendon.

”Yeah, well I can try and talk to him about it.”

Gerard went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He watched as Donna slid Anton into the booster seat. She gave him a pad and crayons to scribble with while she made them something to eat. Gerard watched as his son carefully picked out his color and started to draw.

”He is talented already huh?”

”Yeah he is, but I don’t want to get his hopes up. He is an Omega after all.”

”Gee…don’t start that.”

”Why not Ma? Omegas never amount to anything unless an Alpha lets us. Even then we are beholden to them for the rest of our lives and everything we have belongs to them too.”

”There are Alphas that don’t think that way you know.”

”Ma, they are so rare that you have never even met one.”

”Gee…”

”I don’t want to talk about it. I have to get to work. Next month I have to enroll Anton in Kindergarten and I have to make sure I can afford it.”

”You know your father and I will help.”

”You do enough Ma.”

He kisses her cheek and then kisses Anton tickling his feet. Anton giggles and smiles at him and for that moment Gerard feels like the richest man in the world.

”I’ll see you tomorrow Tickle Toes.”

”Wuv you Mommy.”

”Love you too Anty.”

Gerard grabs his jacket and leaves.

*

*

*

”You’re late Way.”

”Sorry, I had to get my shots and the line was long.”

”You’re lucky that the Marks like you so much.”

Gerard sighed and takes his coat off. He heads for the locker room to change.

*

*

*

”You dragged me here why?”

”Cause man, you gotta meet Gee!”

”Patrick, the last thing I need to meet is another Omega working at a club.”

”No man, He’s different, you’ll see.”

Pete rolled his eyes and let his best friend push him through the doors of the O. H. Paradise club. The interior is as gaudy as any other. This one is tropical theme and the smell of coconuts and leis fill the air.

**EVERYONE GETS LEID AT THE OMEGA HOUSE OF PARADISE**

The lame joke in neon makes Pete sick. There are Betas standing as hostesses playing colorful leis around everyone neck. Pete tried to protest, but Patrick makes him go with it. They are then handed a hollow coconut filled with some kind of sweet smelling alcoholic drink and ushered to a booth. A well-dressed Beta comes up to them.

”Welcome gentlemen, do you have any preferences this evening?”

Pete tried to say something, but Patrick cut him off.

”It’s my buddies first time here so I was wondering if Gee was available?”

”Ah yes, I believe he will be shortly. He is good with the new comers.”

She placed a hand on Pete’s shoulder.

”Don’t worry honey, Gee will treat you right.”

Pete swallowed a bit and the Beta went to talk to Patrick, then they were alone. Patrick sat back and sipped on his drink. Pete remained upright and nervous.

”Relax man, Gee is gonna take good care of you.”

”I know…I just…”

Pete stood up pulling his lei off.

”Look Pat, I appreciate this, but it’s just not my thing. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.”

Before Patrick could stop him Pete was heading for the exit.

”Oh!”

Pete crashed right into someone. They both fell down.

”I’m sorry, let me…help...you?”

”Thanks.”

Pete had never seen a more beautiful creature. The Omega in front of him had mid length black hair and was wearing a light blue thong covered by a colorful sarong. There were small circles of delicate flowers on his ankles and wrists. His dainty feet had stiletto sandals on them with gold string running up his calves and skin was dusted with bronze powder giving him a healthy looking glow. His hazel eyes sparkled and took Pete’s breath away.

”Pete!”

Patrick ran over and stopped short seeing Pete helping an Omega up. 

”Good evening Alpha Stump.”

Patrick smiled.

”Indeed it is Gee. This is my friend Alpha Wentz. He was going to join us tonight, but he decided to leave early.”

”Oh, what a pity.”

Pete couldn’t believe that this creature was Gee.

”Well…perhaps I was a bit hasty. I think I can stay a little longer.”

”I am happy then.”

Gee smiled and Pete felt his heart flutter a bit.

”Come, shall we sit down for a bit?”

Pete led Gee and Patrick back to their booth.

”So will I be with both of you tonight?”

Pete looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

”Will he?”

Patrick chuckled at the squeak in his friend’s voice.

”Yeah Gee, think you can handle us?”

”I shall do my best.”

Gee giggled and Pete swore that is was musical.

”Ah good, I see that Gee has arrived. I have your room ready.”

Patrick stood up and held out a hand for the Omega. He came easily into Patrick’s arms and Pete felt a surge of jealousy.

”Coming Pete?”

The Omega looked at him and smiled, but Patrick was smirking behind Gee’s head. Pete ignored him and stood up.

”Of course.”

The three of them followed the Beta out of the main room and down a hallway. She stopped at a room and unlocked the door. Gee bowed to her and headed in.

”The door will lock when I close it so the Omega cannot leave. When the hour is up, it will unlock automatically. You of course will be able to use the intercom if you need to leave for any reason before then. Have fun gentlemen.”

”Wait…why does…”

The door closed and latched as Pete’s words fell flat. He turned to Patrick.

”What is that about?”

”Some Omega’s can’t handle the rough play, but not Gee. You like it rough don’t you?”

”I like it however you want me to.”

”Nice, very nice. Now Gee, how about we play a little game. I was thinking that since it was Pete’s first time, predator and prey would be nice.”

”Predator and prey?”

Pete was really confused.

”Sure, we are going to hunt out little Gee and then when we catch him…”

Patrick leered and Pete watched as Gee swallowed hard. Pete was about to ask another question when a hissing filled the room followed by a strange smell. The scent clogged his nostrils and made them flare. He looked over at Gee and saw something very different. A small frightened creature just waiting to be devoured. He sneered at the wide eyes the prey gave him. Pete licked his lips as he stalked forward. The prey tried to run, but Patrick grabbed him. He screamed and Pete smacked him hard in the face. He went down on his knees and Patrick pounced on him tearing his clothing off. Soon he was in nothing, but colored rags. Pete grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the bed. He and Patrick took off their coats and ties and started to unbuckle their pants. The prey pushed himself into the corner begging for mercy. Pete knew there was none to have.

”How about you shut the little bitch up Pete?”

”My pleasure.”

Pete stalked over and grabbed the prey by the hair again. He shoved his now exposed cock into his mouth gagging him.

”You better not fucking get sick.”

The threat was enough and then he was fucking his mouth. Patrick moved behind mounting the Omega and pushing in with no warning. That made him tighten up on Pete’s cock and made Pete groan. They spit roasted him using each other as momentum till they were both close.

”Fuck bitch, you’re gonna take both our loads aren’t you?”

”Yeah he is.”

As if agreed upon, both Pete and Patrick came at the same time, filling both ends of the prey. When they finished Pete let go of his hair. He fell to the mattress gagging and gasping for air.

”Time to switch.”

Pete and Patrick high fived as they took each other’s place and then Pete was pushing into the prey.

”Fuck he’s tight.”

”You bet and a great fuck, aren’t you Gee?”

”Now now Patrick, it’s not polite to talk with his mouth full.”

Patrick laughed and hit Gee in the face as he choked and gagged on his cock. Pete grabbed his ass and kneaded it roughly. He then began to slap the flesh. It was much paler than the part of his skin covered with powder. He watched as it turned redder with every strike.

”Man, you are going to hurt your hand like that.”

Patrick pulled his cock out of Gee’s mouth and moved to the dresser. He opened a draw and pulled out a small paddle.

”Here use this.”

He tossed it to Pete and Pete caught it in mid fuck. He slapped it against his own hand feeling the sting. He grinned and then brought it down flush on the Omega’s ass. He cried out and Pete grabbed hm by the hair pulling him up to a sitting position.

”Man, you just don’t know how to be quiet do you?”

Patrick moved up in front of their prey and nudged his cock next to Pete’s. Pete smirked and nodded. Patrick grabbed a piece of Gee’s torn sarong and shoved it in his mouth. When the Omega was gagged he started to push his cock in next to Pete. Tears streamed down the Omega’s face as he tried to escapes, but Pete trapped his hands behind him and Patrick pushed further in till he was chest to chest with the tearful Omega. He licked one of the tears up and then licked his lips.

”Bitter tasting just like your life I bet.”

The Omega’s eyes were shut tight as he whimpered and moaned as they fucked him together. Patrick wanted to bite him so badly, but even with his mind clouded, he knew he would just be rejected by the body and ruin the fun. Instead he leaned down and bit hard on one of his nipples. The Omega bucked against the pain and Pete laughed. They fucked him hard till he was a sobbing mess and filled with both Alphas cum. The used Omega’s body trembled, but Pete knew they were not done with him at all. It was going to be a long hour for them all.

*

*

*

Gerard heard the lock disengage. He looked at the two Alphas on the bed passed out. Their limp cocks dangling out of their pants. They were both practically fully dressed still. He whimpered as he pulled himself from the corner that he pushed himself into when they finally passed out. He limped out of the room into the hallway and made his way to the locker room. He stopped in front of the full length mirror. He looked a sight. His face had red hand prints on it and a trickle of blood from the corners of his mouth from the cruel gag. His body was littered with bruises and red welts. He sighed as he made his way to the shower. He saw a few other Omega’s there in the same situation. They nodded politely too each other as they washed away the marks and got ready for the next one. Gerard winced as the hot water hit his battered body. He tried to wash quickly, but a wave of nausea slipped over him and he found himself on his knees vomiting into the shower drain. Of course he hadn’t eaten anything but semen so that’s what came up, a discolored white frothy liquid. He gagged at the sight of it and wretched more. Someone touched his back and rubbed it soothingly. He was then held up as he was soaped up and the rinsed off. They helped him out of the water and wrapped him a fluffy towel. Someone was talking to a Beta and they both came in.

”Oh you poor dear, they worked you over huh? Come on, you can rest for an hour.”

Gerard was grateful. He was lead to a room where they normally went with the marks. This time though it was just him. The door locked and Gerard’s curled up on the bed and wept himself to sleep.


	3. Seasons Change People Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hello Gerard.”
> 
> ”Brendon.”
> 
> ”I didn’t know that you were visiting today. I would have dressed nicer for you.”
> 
> Brendon reached out to touch Gerard and Gerard closed his eyes.
> 
> ”Brendon, come on man, I got the controllers set up.”
> 
> ”Coming…later Gee.”
> 
> Brendon left and Gerard deflated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i hope you all went back after you noticed that the tags changed a lot for this fic and reread it. The title is true, I completely re-imagined the fic after getting a bit of a brain boost from something i read. I am not adapting this from anywhere, it is still mostly my idea, but the manga helped to give me a direction again. 
> 
> I am really happy with this version and i hope you are too. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from "The Takes Over, The Breaks Over

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later: September***_

”Are you excited Anty?”

”Yes Mommy!”

The boy was practically vibrating in his car seat as Gerard drove up to the new school. It was the first day and Gerard was nervous of making a good impression on Anton’s teacher. He knew that Anton could be picked on for being an Omega even at this age when it really shouldn’t matter. He hoped that the boy’s teacher was an Omega or at least a kind hearted Beta.

”Hi, you must be Mr. Way.”

Gerard looked up and lost his train of thought. There before him was an Alpha, but he might as well be the cliché handsomest in the city cause that is the lame thought that was going through Gerard’s head as the Alpha bent down to Anton’s height and was talking to him. Gerard didn’t hear what was being said nor did he realize that he was being spoken to.

”Mr. Way?”

”Huh, what?”

The Alpha chuckled and Gerard nearly lost it.

”I said, I think Anton is going to get along fine in my class.”

”You’re the teacher?”

”Yes.”

”But you’re and Alpha and…”

Gerard shut up real quick and then braced to be hit for talking like that. Instead a soft hand was placed on his cheek and it pushed his face to the side.

”Don’t worry, looks like you get that kind of treatment enough…which by the way I am against.”

Gerard winced a little. The mark hit him particularly hard on Friday and on Monday it was still bruised.

”You should take care of that.”

”I’m alright.”

”Mommy?”

Gerard looked down at Anton. He had concern in his eyes like always. He picked the boy up and slid him on his hip.

”Don’t worry Mommy’s fine. How about you go with…”

Gerard looked at the Alpha indicating that he completely missed his introduction.

”Iero.”

”Ero?”

”No Mommy like this!”

Anton pointed to his eye, then his ear, and then made a O shape with his mouth. He giggled when he was done and the teacher praised him.

”Oh, Iero.”

”Yeah that’s how I teach the kids to say it correctly, I mean it’s not as easy as Way is.”

”Yeah.”

Gerard blushed at the double entendre used.

”So, I will pick him up at three then?”

”Yup.”

Gerard put Anton down and the Anton took Mr. Iero’s hand.

”Bye Mommy, wuv you.”

”I love you too Anty.”

Gerard watched them go and then looked at his watch. He was going to be late for work again.

*

*

*

Gerard was tired as he pulled into the school parking lot. Patrick was there again, this time without Pete. In fact Pete had not returned since that first night. Gerard’s was kind of sad; he seemed to be a nice guy when he wasn’t under the influence of the pheromones that the club used to control the marks sexual appetites. He hobbled out of the car and headed to the school. He could see the kids playing in the little playground and the other parents arriving to pick them up. OF course as soon as he came near he could feel it. The Alphas breathing him in and the Beta’s sneering cause they knew they were better. He scanned the place for Anton and saw that he was playing on a seesaw with a little boy.

”Grayson, get away from that Omega, you are better than him.”

The child’s parent walked over and grabbed the boy away from Anton. Anton didn’t understand so he just waved. Gerard sighed. Tomorrow that boy would not play with Anton or ever again. Just then the teacher came around the corner with another child. She had a bandaged knee and he carried her over to her waiting parents. Gerard listened as he explained to them what happened. At the end they were happy and he transferred the child to them and they left.

”Hey Mr. Way.”

He looked up at him and waved.

”Anton, your mother is here.”

Anton turned and saw him and ran for his legs. Gerard braced himself for the impact. He remembered last minute that his knees were bruised and when the hit came he almost buckled.

”Whoa, easy there Tickle Toes.”

”Are you alright Mommy? Did you get hurt at work?”

”A little.”

Gerard patted Anton on the head and then took his hand.

”Bye bye Mr. Iero.”

”Bye Anton, see you tomorrow.”

Gerard walked Anton to the car through the parents milling about. He tried not to notice the glances as some recognized him and then the whispers that went around. He knew that soon the school would find out and that could cause trouble since he lied on the application about his employment. It was still a job that an Omega would do, but it was more respectable. Anton climbed into the car.

”Wat’s for din din Mommy?”

”What would you like?”

”Gamma foods!”

Gerard chuckled.

”Okay Anty, off to Grandma it is.”

*

*

*

”Gee.”

Gerard jumps when the door opens and he sees his little brother.

”Hey Mikey.”

”Unca Mikey!”

”Hey kiddo, Grandma’s in the kitchen.”

Mikey avoids a hug from his nephew and steers him towards the back of the house. Gerard sighs and steps in past Mikey. He can sense him inhaling as he passes by.

”Just stop it Mikey please.”

”What, I didn’t do anything.”

Gerard turned to Mikey with tired eyes.

”Please just stop.”

Gerard moves into the living room.

”Brendon’s coming over.”

Gerard visibly jumps.

”When?”

”In about an hour.”

”Good, we will be gone by then.”

”Gerard…”

”No Mikey, no, what happened…I just can’t.”

”Gee…”

But Gerard is already gone. He heads to the kitchen to be with his son and run away from his past once again.

*

*

*

”Come on Anty, we have to go.”

”But Gamma has a movie.”

Gerard was panicking now. He was looking at the clock. Brendon would be here any moment.

”We can watch it tomorrow.”

”No tonight!”

”Anton Donald Way, you will come with me right now!”

”Gerard, what’s gotten into you?”

Anton started to cry and tremble and Donna looked at Gerard’s cross.

”I…I just want to…”

”Hey Hey Hey Ways, the best way has arrived.”

Gerard stiffened as he heard the voice of his nightmares.

”Well well well, if it isn’t the oldest Way.”

Gerard stood stock still as Brendon Urie walked in. He watched as his son pulled away from him and hid behind Donna’s legs. Anton didn’t know who Brendon was, just that he scared him. He was a smart kid.

”Hello Gerard.”

”Brendon.”

”I didn’t know that you were visiting today. I would have dressed nicer for you.”

Brendon reached out to touch Gerard and Gerard closed his eyes.

”Brendon, come on man, I got the controllers set up.”

”Coming…later Gee.”

Brendon left and Gerard deflated.

”Gamma can we watch the movie?”

Donna looked at Gerard, but he was defeated.

”Sure honey, come on.”

Gerard watched them head into the living room. He could hear Brendon’s laughter and suddenly he felt sick. Gerard ran for the bathroom and just made it to the toilet throwing up. He brought up his dinner that was barely even digested. He fell back against the wall shaking. He could hear Brendon’s voice even clearer and it was bringing back memories that he had been repressing ever since they happened.

”No, please no, oh god no.”

Gerard was trapped in his head as Brendon’s voice brought him back to that very day. The day when his life changed forever.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Ago April***_

_”Baby, you’ll be alright, you went to the classes.”_

_”But Mama, I’m not 18 yet.”_

_”I know baby, but mine came early too.”_

_”It hurts Mama, it hurts so much.”_

_”Shhh, I have to go to work, but I will be home later and I will make you soup.”_

_”Okay Mama.”_

_Gerard yawned and snuggled into his bed._

_”Rest baby, I’ll see you later.”_

_Gerard watched his mom leave as he drifted off to sleep._

_”Fuck Brendon, we are going to get caught!”_

_”Dude, you’re mom’s at work and so is your dad. We are fine.”_

_”Yeah, but Gee didn’t go to school today.”_

_”Yeah, why not?”_

_”He’s sick.”_

_”Well let’s go say hi, bet he could use some cheering up.”_

_Gerard was just waking up and heard the voices when the door opened. He looked at saw Mikey and Brendon._

_”Hey guys, is school over yet?”_

_Mikey went to say something, but Brendon kicked him._

_”Yeah and your mom told us you were sick and asked us to stop by and check on you cause she is going to be late coming home.”_

_Gerard shivered._

_”Oh, okay.”_

_”Man Gee, you are sweating, maybe you should take the blankets off.”_

_”no Mikey, Mama said to stay covered up.”_

_”How about just the sheet them=n?”_

_”Alright, I am really warm._

_Mikey pulled the blanket off and saw that the sheet covering up Gerard was soaked with sweat. He also had a faint smell catch his nose._

_”Man Gee, we need to get you a new sheet.”_

_Brendon was staring at Gerard. His nostrils were flaring. Gerard was suddenly scared._

_”Maybe we should wait for mom.”_

_”Nonsense.”_

_Brendon reached down and pulled the sheet away. Gerard gasped as the cold air hit his body. The air was filled with the scent now and Mikey felt light headed and dizzy._

_”Gee…”_

_”He’s hard.”_

_Gerard squeaked and tried to pull away._

_”Where you going princess?”_

_Brendon lunged for the boy on the bed. Mikey just stood there and watched his brother get attacked. He struggled to get away._

_”Mikey, help me hold him down.”_

_Mikey was in a trance, the scent was getting to him and he felt himself hardening. He climbed on the top end of the bed and grabbed Gerard’s arms pinning them above his head._

_”MIKEY! MIKEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”_

_Gerard was frantic. He bucked his hips trying to throw Brendon off. That’s when Brendon smacked him hard._

_”Listen you dumb bitch and listen good. You are nothing, but a fucking whore, a cum bucket for any Alpha that wants to fuck you.”_

_Brendon puncutaed his words with more slaps till Gerard was moaning from the pain and a trickle of blood was coming from the side of his mouth. Brendon leaned down and licked it._

_”Good girl. Now princess, I’m going to fuck you and you are going to say thank you.”_

_Brendon ripped Gerard’s pajamas off and smirked._

_”Look at you whore, your cock is just begging to be touched. No one is going to though. You have to earn that.”_

_Mikey watched as Brendon rummaged in Gerard’s draw._

_”Fuck he has no lube. Doesn’t he jerk off? Well guess spit will have to do.”_

_”I have some.”_

_”Where?”_

_”My room.”_

_”Keep him there.”_

_Brendon got up and left. Gerard was alone with Mikey. Mikey leaned over and whispered in Gerard’s ear._

_”It’s okay Gee, just relax it will all be over soon.”_

_Gerard whimpered and Mikey peppered little kisses over his face._

_”Shhhh, I got you.”_

_Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Mikey and Mikey kissed him. It was slow and deliberate as if Mikey was trying to swallow his soul._

_”That’s it Mikey, get in on the action.”_

_Brendon returned leering. He hopped on the bed between Gerard’s legs. He poured lube on his fingers and shoved them inside of Gerard. Gerard yelps trying to push away._

_”Fucker I said to hold him!”_

_”Brendon for fuck sake he’s a virgin!_

_”Fine, you take it then, you fuck him first, I’ll fuck his mouth.”_

_Brendon hopped off after ripping his fingers out again. Mikey took his place and ran a soothing hand over Gerard’s bruised cheek._

_”It’s okay Gee, I’m going to take care of you.”_

_”Aww how fucking sweet.”_

_Brendon straddled Gerard’s chest and grabbed at his hair._

_”Suck it bitch._

_He shoved his cock down Gerard’s throat and started to brutally fuck his mouth. Mikey tried to ignore everything. He was trying to fight, but his Alpha was coming through and all he knew was that there was an Omega in heat and he wanted to fuck him. Mikey slicked up his fingers and carefully pushed them in one at a time slowly opening Gerard up._

_”Would you hurry the fuck up and fuck him? Geeze you treat him like a fucking girl.”_

_”Fuck off Brendon.”_

_Mikey carefully move to three fingers trying to find Gerard’s prostate._

_”Fuck, oh God, yes, do that shit again, he just tightened up on my cock.”_

_Mikey didn’t care about Brendon, he wanted to make Gerard feel good. He did it a few more times and then pulled his fingers out. He lubed himself up and then pushed into him slowly. He felt Gerard tighten up and knew he was in pain. He petting Gerard’s thighs lightly behind Brendon’s back. He willed the older boy to relax. He started to feel a little give and pushed in more. Once he was fully in he couldn’t take the pressure anymore and started to fuck him._

_”That’s it man, Geeze I never thought you would catch up. Now fuck him good so I can fuck him next.”_

_Mikey tried to ignore Brendon’s inane banter and aimed for Gerard’s prostate. He never thought that he would be losing his virginity and taking his brother’s at the same time. He guesses it was better than Brendon doing it. He heard Brendon moan and start to thrust his hips fast and he knew that he was cumming. He heard Gerard gag and then Brendon jumped off. His cock was still hard. Gerard looked horrible. He had tears streaming down his face mixing with the cum that Brendon shook off on him. Still the sight did something to Mikey’s Alpha and soon he was making the same movements with his hips as he started to fill his brother up. When he was done he pulled out landing against the end of the bed and panting. Brendon pushed him out of the way and then shoved his cock back inside._

_”Oh man, this feels great! Fuck lube, its dirtier this way and much more slick. I think I’m going to fuck like this from now on.”_

_Brendon leaned over and gripped Gerard’s hips digging his fingertips into the soft flesh._

_”Yeah that’s it bitch take it, you know you love it whore.”_

_Mikey watched as Brendon raped his brother more than once that hour. He refused to do anymore and just jerked off. When it was over the cleaned up themselves and Gerard. Brendon leaned over Gerard’s body._

_”Now princess, you aren’t going to tell a fucking soul what happened. We are going to go back to school like we were never here. Rest assure though I will be taking a piece of that ass again.”_

_Brendon slapped his face condescendingly and then left. Mikey looked back at Gerard. He looked broken now._

_”Gee…”_

_”Just go Mikey.”_

_Mikey sighed and closed the door behind him. He heard Gerard start to cry. He closed his eyes as Brendon yelled for him to move his ass and wished that they never skipped 4th period._

”Gee? Gee?”

Gerard looked up and saw Mikey standing in the bathroom with him.

”You okay?”

He reached out to touch him, but Gerard flinched.

”Yeah, I’m fine, just something didn’t agree with my stomach.”

”You got vomit on your shirt.”

”I should change it.”

Gerard got up and pushed past Mikey. He headed to his old room. He stepped in and closed his eyes. His room, which was once a safe haven was now a box of bad memories. He slipped his shirt off and went in the closet for a new one.

”Looking good there Gee.”

Gerard whirled around seeing Brendon in front of him. Brendon smirked and walked forward.

”Having a kid didn’t hurt your figure none.”

He reached out and touched Gerard’s face.

”ever figure out who the father is…Mikey or I?”

Gerard pushed Brendon away.

”I slept with more than just you two you know.”

”Oh yes, you were the high school Slutheart if I remember. I think you even did it with another Omega before you realized that would make you sick…still it was a nice video.”

”You disgust me.”

”Oh princess, you still haven’t learned your place have you?”

Gerard felt it coming before it even happened. Brendon slapped him and he fell against the closet. Brendon pushed him against the door and grabbed his cock. Gerard winced and Brendon squeezed even harder.

”This is all you are, right here. You will never be anyone, you will never amount to anything so you might as well learn your place.”

Brendon fished Gerard’s pants open and pulled out his cock. He started to stroke up to Gerard’s protests.

”S-Stop, p-please.”

”No can do princess, you need to learn your place.”

For the next 15 min Brendon edged Gerard, bringing him to the brink and then denying him. Gerard was a mess panting and begging for release. Brendon was loving the power.

”Tell me who was the best fuck you ever had.”

Brendon pulled back as Gerard nearly tipped over the edge again.

”Tell me and I’ll let you cum.”

”M-M-Mikey.”

”Really? The one that took your virginity when he wasn’t even old enough to drive yet. Why you sick fuck. I bet you secretly wanted him to fuck you. I bet you jerked off in the shower dreaming of his baby cock ramming into you. No wonder you are a loser and your son is going to be a loser too…after all he is a Way.”

Gerard whimpered as Brendon did a twist with his wrist and he was cumming endlessly all over Brendon’s hand. It dripped onto the carpet at his feet. Brendon let go of Gerard and Gerard fell to the ground sobbing.

”See you later princess.”

Brendon left and Gerard didn’t move.

*

*

*

”Mommy?”

Anton wandered into the room.

”Mommy?”

Gerard groaned and looked up.

”Anty?”

”Mommy!”

Anton ran up to him and hugged his tightly.

”No one knew whered you went. Did you fall sleep?”

”Yeah, yeah I guess I did.”

”You had accident too.”

Gerard realized that the front of his pants was stained where he fell into the cum.

”Yup, I did. See even grownups have accidents.”

”Is your mommy gonna yell at you?”

Gerard laughed.

”I don’t think so.”

Gerard got up and put himself back together. He found a clean shirt and slipped it on.

”You ready to go home?”

”Yeah!”

Anton and Gerard left the room heading downstairs to the living room to say good bye to his grandmother. When he was gone Mikey had slipped out of his room. He heard everything that Brendon did to Gerard and he did nothing to stop him. Mikey felt like shit. Once again he let his brother down. He heard the love and laughter as they got on their coats and exchanged kisses.

”Bye bye Unca Mikey!”

Mikey cringed.

”Bye kiddo.”

”See ya Mikey.”

”See ya Gee.”

The door closed and Mikey went back to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at the picture he had taken of Gerard and his son at last years BBQ. He was smiling and in mid catch of him. The boy’s face look so much like Gerard, but there was something else there and deep down in places that Mikey didn’t like to think about, he wondered…was it his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kid's not Mikey's.


	4. Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete squirmed and patted the seat. Gerard sat down.  
> ”To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
> ”I came to apologize.”  
> Gerard was taken back.  
> ”Apologize for what Alpha?”  
> ”What I did to you when I was here with Patrick.”  
> "You didn't do anything wrong, though."  
> ”I did! I hurt you and I used you and…I behaved horribly.”  
> Gerard reached out and touched Pete’s knee.  
> ”Hey…it’s okay, they make it hard to not do that to us.”  
> ”Still, I would like to make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Big thanks to Oliver for betaing this! ^-^
> 
> So lots of people have been asking me if Pete felt bad about what he did to Gerard...well here's your answer. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Tiny Dancer ~ Elton John

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later: October***_

You okay Gee?”

”Huh?”

”You seem to be zoning out a lot lately.”

”Oh, sorry Jams, I just got a lot on my mind.”

”Mommy, look at what I made!”

Gerard looked at the picture that Anton drew. It was two tall scribbles standing with a little scribble in the middle.

”Well I am guessing that the little person in the middle is you and maybe one of the taller ones is me, but who is the other one?”

”Oh, that’s Mr. Iero.”

Gerard was surprised.

”Why’s that?”

”Cause both you and he make me really happy!”

”Aww, that’s sweet honey. Why don’t you go show Abby.”

”Okay!”

Anton ran off to show Albert, Jamia’s son and best Anton’s best friend.

”So who’s Mr. Iero?”

”His teacher. I guess he’s really taken to him.”

”I guess so. Have you?”

”Come on Jams, he’s his teacher and a professional Alpha, what would he want with me?”

”You’re cute and sweet and smart and…”

”And a single Omega mother stuck working at an escort service to pay for my home and his school. No one wants that kind of baggage.”

”Well at least you can’t have a father slinking in claiming your son.”

”Yeah, how is that going?”

”My lawyer says I have a good case, but I have to prove it was rape without heat involved.”

”That’s tough, how are you gonna do that?”

”Well I can time my cycle for that and I happen to just have an appointment at the clinic two days before it happened.”

"Well I hope you win."

"Me too then..."

Jamia got quiet and Gerard knew who she was thinking of again.

”Hey mommy, we’re hungry.”

”Okay Tickle Toes.”

Gerard gave a look that said they would continue this later when the kids were down for their nap. Jamia ignored it as they made their way to the kitchen.

*

*

*

”Hey Gee, you got a customer.”

”Okay, thanks.”

Gerard finished his drink and then fixed his hair. He headed out to his booth and stopped. It was Pete, the guy that was with Patrick the one time. He had not seen him since then.

”Well, nice to see you again Alpha.”

”Hi…uh…”

Pete squirmed and patted the seat. Gerard sat down.

”To what do I owe this pleasure?”

”I came to apologize.”

Gerard was taken back.

”Apologize for what Alpha?”

”What I did to you when I was here with Patrick.”

"You didn't do anything wrong, though."

”I did! I hurt you and I used you and…I behaved horribly.”

Gerard reached out and touched Pete’s knee.

”Hey…it’s okay, they make it hard to not do that to us.”

”Still, I would like to make it up to you.”

”Okay…”

Gerard didn’t know where this was going.

”Have dinner with me.”

”I…”

”When do you get off?”

”Uh…around three?”

”Good, I’ll meet you here and take you out for a late supper. We only can go to the diner, but they have good food and…”

”You don’t have to do this. This is my job and…”

”And you are more than your job and I want to know that side of you.”

Gerard was floored, but could not think of another reason.

”Alright.”

”Good.”

Pete got up to leave.

”Wait…that’s it? You didn’t come to…”

Pete looked down at the Omega. He then leaned in and kissed him.

”See you at three beautiful.”

He then left.

”What was that about?”

One of the other Omega’s walked over and draped himself over Gerard’s back.

”I’m not really sure.”

The Omega kissed Gerard’s cheek.

”Come help me with my client? He wants to see two Omega get it on.”

”Wait…we can’t do that. You know what happens.”

”We won’t fuck, just do a 69 to make him happy. He said he’d pay double.”

”Alright.”

"Thanks, Gee, you are the best."

The Omega stood up and helped Gerard up. They headed over to the booth where the Alpha with a hungry look in his eyes was waiting.

*

*

*

”Fuck.”

Gerard was dizzy and nauseous as he made his way out of the club. Of course, the Alpha was not satisfied with what they had planned and in the end, he got fucked by the other Omega. Either the Alpha didn't know or didn't care that Omega's cannot be with Omegas. It makes them physically sick. Gerard lurched into the parking lot to his car. He was swaying like he was drunk, but there was no alcohol involved. He was disgusted by his actions and hit the pavement on his knees. He saw his reflection in the puddle in front of him and then it was blurred by him throwing up.

”Gee!”

Suddenly there was a hand on his back and one holding his hair. He half saw in the puddle before it clouded over from the vomit that it was Pete. He forgot all about the date.

”Oh Gee, come on.”

Pete scooped him up and brought him to his car. He placed him in the backseat and Gerard groaned. Pete jumped in the driver’s side and drove off as Gerard passed out.

*

*

*

*groan*

Gerard woke up feeling horrible. He rolled over on the bed not wanting to get up, but he knew he had to cause of Anton. He slipped out and went to the bathroom. He was so out of it, he forgot where it was. After he pissed he stumbled to the kitchen.

”Anty, you up yet? Want eggs for breakfast?”

”No thanks, I had toast.”

Gerard stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the Alpha from the club sitting at his kitchen table…no, wait…dining room…wait, he doesn’t have a dining room. He doesn’t even have a room for a dining room. He looked around. He was not even in his dinky little apartment. He could fit three of them in here. Where was he?

”Uh…

”You got sick last night. I found you in the parking lot puking. I brought you to my condo.”

”Oh…what time is it?”

”Ten.”

Gerard’s eye flew wide.

”Holy shit! No! He’s late!”

Gerard started to shake. Pete was up and out of his chair.

”Hey hey, calm down. I called your house to let them know what happened to you. You friend answered and said she would get your…little brother to school for you.”

Gerard looked at Pete and then collapsed. Pete picked him up and put him back in the bed. He was glad he decided to work from home today.

*

*

*

*groan*

Gerard woke up with a headache. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was noon. He also saw a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin. He popped two and gulped down the water. He looked around and it all came back to him. He got out of the bed and padded out. He passed a room and saw Pete sitting at a desk on the phone. He walked in and curled up on the small sofa in there and waited. Pete saw him and waved apologetically. He pointed to the dish on the table, which has small sandwiches on it. Gerard smiled and picked one up nibbling on it lightly. He sipped on the bottle of water he brought with him. Soon Pete was off and turning toward him.

”Sorry about that, work and all.”

”You didn’t have to stay home for me.”

”I wasn’t going to have you wake up in a strange house without someone there to explain everything to you.”

”Well thank you.”

”So what happened last night?”

Gerard curled up making room for Pete on the sofa. Pete pulled the Omega into his arms and stroked his head softly. Gerard melted into the touch.

”One of the other Omegas had a client that wanted to see to Omegas together. We can do a little, but we aren’t supposed to fuck cause it makes the one getting fucked sick.”

”And I take it you were the one.”

”Yeah.”

”You poor thing.”

Gerard was enjoying the treatment. It had been a long time since someone was nice to him and didn’t want anything back…but what if Pete did? He pushed away from the Alpha and looked at him.

”So what do I owe you?”

”What do you mean?”

”I mean you let me sleep in your home, gave me medicine,…”

”Whoa whoa, slow down Gee. I don’t want anything that you don’t want to give me.”

”Really?”

”Yes, I want to be your friend. I want to be more than friends, but I am not going to push it.”

”You want to see me outside of the club for real?”

"I like you, Gee."

”Gerard…my name is Gerard.”

”Gerard. I like that.”

Gerard moved back to Pete.

”I would like to be friends and maybe more than friends, but I have my own life and I have my…”

Pete leaned in and kissed the Omega to quiet him.

”Shut up Gerard. Let me be nice to you.”

”Okay.”

He snuggled into Pete’s arms and they lay there quietly listening to each other breathe.


	5. Wait Till All The Guys Get a Load of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”As you know, tomorrow is Gender Identification day class. There are three genders. The most common is Beta, which most of you will be. The minorities are Alpha and Omega. Alphas are leaders. They take on the toughest jobs because they are great thinkers. There are only two Alpha’s per ten people. Then there are Omegas. Omegas are a rare breed. Only one out of every ten is an Omega. Because they are so rare, Omegas often take soft jobs to keep them safe. In the past, some villages had only on Omega and it was their job to keep the population thriving. While Betas and Alphas can have children, it is not as often and chance as an Omega. This can happen regardless sex gender. Now if you will look at the chart, you can see the heat cycle…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I decided to add a few new characters to the story to show a different side of the Alpha/Beta/Omega world. This one is from a high school perceptive. It also brings a little of the old fic back into it. Don't worry though, the two worlds will soon collide again, I can assure you! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from King For A Day ~ Greenday

”Bobby, time for school!”

”I’m up ma!”

Bob yawned and stretched getting out of bed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face after taking a piss. He got into his uniform and grabbed a slice of toast for breakfast. He headed out the door to school.

”Hey Bobby.”

Bob looked over and saw Ryan.

”Hey, sup.”

”Nothing. How was your weekend?”

”Alright.”

”So today is Gender Identification day.”

”Yeah.”

”Yeah, what do you think…”

”Yo Rob!”

”Bert man, what’s up?”

”Nothing, good weekend?”

”Hell yeah! Party, chillin’ out playing vids, you know how it is.”

”Fuck yeah!”

Bob walked off with Bert ignoring Ryan. It had been this way since high school started. Ryan and Bob were childhood friends. They used to be really close till they started high school and then Bob started to distance him from his childhood in every way. He made friends with guys that would have never accepted that he liked to sit home and read instead of party and hang out. He hated leaving Ryan behind, but he knew he had to.

*

*

*

”So you ready for this test?”

”Yeah, but it’s stupid. Most of us are Beta’s anyway.”

”Speak for yourself, I’m sure I’m an Alpha. There are like generations of them in my family.”

Bert laughed and nudged Bob with his elbow.

”What about you Rob?”

”I’m not worried, I just know I am not an Omega.”

”Oh for sure! That’s left to wimps like him.”

Bert points to a group of guys and Bob notices Ryan is there, but he is not with them. He is just walking by.

”Yeah.”

The bell rang and they all went inside for class.

*

*

*

Bob was sitting in the nurses office waiting to get tested. He sat there remembering the gender class.

_”As you know, tomorrow is Gender Identification day class. There are three genders. The most common is Beta, which most of you will be. The minorities are Alpha and Omega. Alphas are leaders. They take on the toughest jobs because they are great thinkers. There are only two Alpha’s per ten people. Then there are Omegas. Omegas are a rare breed. Only one out of every ten is an Omega. Because they are so rare, Omegas often take soft jobs to keep them safe. In the past, some villages had only on Omega and it was their job to keep the population thriving. While Betas and Alphas can have children, it is not as often and chance as an Omega. This can happen regardless sex gender. Now if you will look at the chart, you can see the heat cycle…”_

”Mr. Bryar?”

”Huh?”

”We are done.”

”Oh…great.”

Bob hopped off the table and fixed his sleeve.

”Stop by before school ends to get your results.”

”Thanks Doc.”

Bob smiled and left for his next class.

*

*

*

Ryan sat eating lunch alone watching Bob talk to his friends. He sighed. He remembered the good times they had as children growing up, but those days were over. Ryan wasn’t worried about his test results. He knew he was an Omega already. His parents talked to him about it. They already had a job lined up for him when he turned 16 in a few months. He knew where they were sending him. The only place an Omega can make good money. His family was poor so he knew he needed to do this for them. He heard the laughter ring through the café as Bob and his friend joked about the test. They were not worried. They were probably all Betas at least. Ryan tossed his garbage and then headed to get his results.

*

*

*

”Here you go Robert.”

Bob took the envelope with the test results in it.

”Don’t open it till you get home.”

”Why not?”

”Some people can’t handle their results so we encourage that you wait till you are in a safe place.”

”Oh.”

Bob said nothing else and left. He headed to his locker to grab his books.

”This is stupid, I’m not worried about my results.”

Bob tore the envelope open and pulled out the document. He stared at it and then started to laugh. It started out low and amusing, but then he added tears and a lament of wailing to it. He crushed the paper in his hand. The word barely legible anymore except for one…Omega.

*

*

*

”Have a good day at school Bobby!”

Bob walked out the door. Ever since he found out he was an Omega, it was like his body turned against him. He tried to jerk off last night like he always did, but it didn’t work. Yet he was hot and his skin felt like it was on fire. He took multiple cold showers, but he was still sweating. He saw Ryan walking down the street.

”Hey Ry, wait up!”

Ryan stopped when he heard the nickname that Bob hadn’t used in years. He looked at him, but then kept walking.

”Hey!”

Bob ran to catch up with him.

”Hey Ry, what’s your hurry?”

”What do you want Bob?”

”Whoa, cold shoulder much?”

Ryan gave him a look.

”You haven’t wanted to hang out with me in two years, now suddenly you do?”

”Ry…I…”

”Yo Rob!”

Bob saw Bert walking up to him.

”Yeah, I thought so.”

Ryan walked off just as Bert arrived.

”What’s up?”

”Come on the gang is hanging out and telling their results.”

Bert put his arm around Bob and walked toward and school past Ryan. He smirked at him.

”We all know what his results were right?”

Bert laughed and Bob said nothing.

*

*

*

”Oh man, I knew it!”

The gang patted Bert on the back. They all knew he was going to be an Alpha.

”What about you Rob?”

”Me?”

”Yeah, what did you get?”

”Oh, nothing amazing, just a boring old beta.”

”Yeah, me too.”

Still he was still one of them…for now.

*

*

*

”These pills should help you.”

”So I like take these every day?”

”No, that could cause problems and side effects. Just when you feel your heat coming.”

Oh, alright. Hey Doc can I…”

”D-D-Doc?”

Bob looked up and saw Ryan in the door way. He quickly hid the pills. The doctor walked over to his quickly. Ryan was red faced and panting. He was sweating. He looked miserable.

”Did you take your pills?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, but i-it still h-hurts.”

”Come, lie down.”

The doctor helped Ryan to a cot.

”You can go Mr. Bryar. Contact me if you have any questions.”

Bob didn’t want to leave, but he did. He decided that he would talk to Ryan on the walk home from school.

*

*

*

Ryan felt miserable. Every time he passed an Alpha, they looked at him and leered. The betas just snubbed him. No one else got Omega as far as he knew. If he could just make it home, he would be alright.

”Ry, wait up!”

Ryan heard his voice. He longed for it, but at the same time it made him cringe. Still he stopped cause there was nothing else he could do.

”Hey, let’s walk home together.”

”Why Bobby, why now?”

Ryan cursed himself for slipping to that name.

”Cause I;m worried about you. You didn’t look so good earlier and…”

”Yo Rob.”

Ryan cringed again. He knew that voice. It crawled up his spine and did something to his head.

”Bert, not now, I need…”

”Well well if it isn’t our resident Omega. Aww what’s a matter little girl, heat got you down? Need a big strong Alpha to take care of you?”

Bob didn’t like the way Bert was talking to Ryan. He watched Bert reach out to touch him and suddenly he had pushed him away.

”Ryan, go home.”

Ryan looked up at Bob with terror in his eyes. Not because of Bob, but that Bert’s eyes had turned black and he was sizing up Ryan like he was going to kill him. He took off running.

”What was that about Bryar?”

Bob froze. Bert’s voice did something to him, but he tamped it down. 

”He’s not worth it man. We are on school ground, you can get in trouble.”

”Yeah. Yeah, good thinking.”

He slapped Bob in the back.

”Come on, let’s get out of here and find the gang.”

Bob and Bert made their way toward the court yard as Bob fought the urge to vomit up his lunch.


	6. Easy Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dear Jamia,_  
>  _Lindsey went out for drama this year and was given a part in the spring play. Here are pics from her performance._  
>  Jamia stopped reading to look at the pics. Lindsey looked so beautiful on stage. Jamia’s heart ached. She put them in the box and then went back to the letter.  
>  _We know that this has been hard on you and we know it has been hard on our daughter too, but you must understand that the circumstances are so precarious. We will write you again when have more news or photos._  
>  _Sincerely_  
>  _Mr. Ballto_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I added another layer to this fic which may or may not bite me in the ass, but i keep finding other dynamics of the Alpha/Beta/Omega genre and it's pretty exciting! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title from Easy Lover ~ Billie Ocean & Phil Colins

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Ryan, this is Gee. You are going to be working with him when you turn 16.”

”H-Hi Gee.”

Gerard’s heart softened at the young Omega. He knew what it was like and how he felt.

”Hey Ryan, why don’t you come with me, we can talk for a bit.”

Gerard led Ryan to the back of the club. He could see Ryan looking all around at the Omegas lounging about waiting for the work day to start.

”Some of them are young like me?”

”Sure, we are all ages here. The older ones like me, you can come to for guidance.”

Gerard sat Ryan down at a booth and got them both some water.

”So what’s it like?”

”It has it’s ups and downs. It’s good money and you will be able to save up enough to go to school if you want to after you get out next year.”

”Did you go to school?”

”Nah, I have a kid so it wasn’t an option.”

Gerard saw the boy’s eyes grow wide.

”Not from here! No no, we have all kinds of protection here. No…it was…well I love my son and would never want to give him up for anything.”

”Oh, that’s nice.”

”Yeah.”

*

*

*

”Hey Ry.”

Ryan looked up and saw Bob again. He didn’t understand why he wanted to see him again, but it felt kind of good to be wanted.

”Hey Bobb…”

”It’s okay Ry, you can call me that.”

”Thanks.”

”So where ya been?”

”Oh…I went for an interview.”

”Job? Aren’t you worried about school?”

”Sure, I can't let being an Omega get me down.”

Ryan gave a small laugh, but it shocked Bob. It seemed that Ryan had embraced his status, but Bob was still having problems. To make matters worse, his mom was pregnant again. He knew he would have to go out and find another job. There was enough money for his suppressants before, but with another new mouth to feed on the way and his mom's cravings and growing appetite, money would get tight again.

”Bobby?”

”Hey, so why don’t we hang out and you can tell me all about it.”

Ryan beamed. It had been years since he and Bob hung out together.

”I’d like that.”

Bob held his hand out for Ryan and they both headed to Ryan's house. Bob welcomed the distraction right now. He needed time to think.

*

*

*

”Hello Mr. Iero.”

”Afternoon Gerard.”

Gerard noticed that Anton was not playing outside.

”Where’s Anton?”

”We had a bit of an incident.”

Gerard frowned.

”What happened?”

”Come on, he’s inside.”

Gerard followed Frank inside the school. He led him to his classroom. There curled up in the nap corner was Anton. He was sleeping peacefully, but there was no mistaking the ugly red slash on his pale cheek.

”Bastards.”

”Gerard.”

”Which one did it? Which one of those Alpha devils hurt my baby?”

”You know that some parents realize what their child is before the testing.”

”Oh course, there was no doubt with me or Anton.”

”Well…”

”I get it.”

Gerard said nothing else. He walked over to his son and dropped to his knees.

”Hey Anty.”

Anton opened his eyes. He saw his mother and reached out with tears in them.

”Oh Anty, I’m so sorry.”

”They called me mean names an-an’ one of them hit me. Why mommy, I’m a good boy.”

”Yes you are sweetheart. You really are.”

Frank’s heart broke watching this. He was sure that the Omega did not have a mate, so there was no one to protect him or the child. He walked over not wanting to interrupt the moment.

”Hey Anton, how about you go get a juice box while I talk to your mommy here.”

”*sniff* Okay Mr. Iero.”

Gerard let Anton go and he headed to the snack area.

”I want you to know that the children that did that have been punished.”

”I’m sure their parents will like that.”

Gerard scoffed as he stood up. He winced a bit, another rough night.

”Then they can find another school. I will not tolerate that kind of racist behavior in my classroom.”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”You could lose your job over it.”

”Not likely since I have an impeccable track record and I am part owner of the school.”

”Oh.”

Gerard didn’t know what else to say. Fortunately, the boy came running back with a juice box in his hand.

”You weren’t thirsty Anton?”

”Oh I was Mr. Iero, this one is for mommy. Gamma says he doesn’t drink enough.”

Gerard blushed and took the box. He quickly started drinking it to stop any questions that he saw in Frank’s eyes.

”Thank you Anty, that was delicious. Well we should get going.”

”Okay! Bye Mr. Iero.”

”See you tomorrow Anton.”

Frank watched them go.

”Fuck.”

*

*

*

”Oh my poor baby!”

”Ma, he’s alright, it’s just…”

”No he’s not! He’s was hurt by those little monsters!”

”Ma, the same thing happened to me and…”

”That’s different!”

”Why?”

Donna looked up and saw Mikey in the doorway.

”Why is it different cause your grandson got the same treatment as your son did.”

”It…it just is.”

”Yeah? Well I remember you telling Gee that these things happen and he just has to get used to them.”

”I…I’m going to check on Anton.”

Donna left the room feeling ashamed. Gerard looked at Mikey.

”You didn’t have to hurt her like that.”

”Whatever.”

Mikey walked by Gerard to the fridge and stopped. He looked at Gerard and Gerard shivered.

”Brendon’s coming over, you might not want to be here.”

”I-I-I work tonight.”

”Good. Make sure you get your shots and take your pills.”

Gerard closed his eyes and stayed still as Mikey leaned in and sniffed his neck. It was involuntary, but he bared it for him. He could feel the Alpha’s hot breath on his skin and it made his shudder. Just as quickly it was gone though. Gerard opened his eyes and realized he was alone.

”Fuck fuck fuck.”

Gerard grabbed his coat and headed off to the clinic.

* * *

”You got another letter Jamia.”

”Thanks mom.”

”Abby and I will be back later.”

”Alright…bye.”

Jamia retreated to her room. She went in her closet and pulled out a box hidden at the bottom. She brought it to her bed and sat down opening it. Inside were pictures of a young girl. Jamia sighed as she opened the letter.

_Dear Jamia,_

_Lindsey went out for drama this year and was given a part in the spring play. Here are pics from her performance._

Jamia stopped reading to look at the pics. Lindsey looked so beautiful on stage. Jamia’s heart ached. She put them in the box and then went back to the letter.

_We know that this has been hard on you and we know it has been hard on our daughter too, but you must understand that the circumstances are so precarious. We will write you again when have more news or photos._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Ballto_

Jamia sighed as she looked at the pics again. She smiled with a tear slipping down as she caressed the girl’s face.

”Alpha.”

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later: January***_

”Gee, you have a customer.”

”Can’t you see he’s hurt?”

The Beta grabbed at the Omega sitting with Gerard.

”I don’t give a fuck if he’s dead, when I say he has a visitor, he is to put on a nice smile and limp his ass over.”

”It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Gerard groaned as he got up and made his way over to the booths. He wiped away his tears and pulled his shirt down so that the bruises on his back weren’t showing. He then put on his best smile.

”Well hello there Alpha, how can I be of…Pete.”

”Hey Gee…wow are you alright?”

”Yeah…you know hazards of the job.”

Pete opening his arms and Gerard came forward into them.

”When does my princess get off tonight?”

”Not for another three hours.”

”Nope.”

Gerard looked up at Pete.

”I bought all your time.”

”Alpha…sorry.”

”It’s okay Gee, it’s a habit I know. So where would you like to go?”

”Can we get something to eat?”

”Sushi?”

”Yes please.”

”Go get dressed.”

Gerard kissed Pete and then left.

*

*

*

”I don’t know how you can eat so much sushi Frank.”

”It’s easy.”

Frank took a large piece of sushi and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

”You pig.”

”Yup.”

The two friends laughed when the door to the sushi bar chimed. Frank looked up and his mouth went dry. There was Gerard…with an Alpha.

”What’s up Frank?”

Ray looked over where Frank was looking.

”Oh wow! I’ll be right back!”

”Wait Ray!”

Frank watched as Ray walked over to Gerard and then other Alpha. He watched Gerard’s face light up as he saw Ray and hugged him tightly. Gerard introduced Ray to the Alpha he was with. Ray then pointed to him. Frank was happy to see Gerard put on a small shy smile as he waved at him. Then the Alpha said something and Ray was parting returning to the table.

”Man, I haven’t seen Gee in ten years!”

”Gee?”

”Yeah…well that is what we used to call him back then.”

”So you know Gerard when he was a kid?”

”Well…a teenager anyway. I was part of their pack when they were younger.”

”Oh man, I remember my pack. Hambone, Evan, Matt, we were all crazy fuckers!”

Frank laughed and Ray smiled.

”So were you the Alpha?”

”Oh yeah! Hambone and I both! Evan and Matt were Betas.”

”Did you have an Omega?”

”Nah, the four of us were too tight.”

”Gerard was ours.”

”Yeah? Who were the Alphas?”

”Well there was Brendon and Spencer…oh and Gerard’s little brother Mikey.”

”Little brother?”

”Yeah, three years apart.”

”That must have been rough.”

”At times. Mikey did his best to not bother Gerard, but even it got the best of him as he got older. Spencer was the same. Brendon though…he was the worst. He used to pick on Gee and beat him up pretty badly. I don’t even want to say what happened with Gee peaked.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah…it was bad. So how do you know Gee?”

”Oh, his son goes to my school.”

”Yeah, I heard he had a kid.”

”Heard?”

”Well after college I lost touch with the pack. I got a good job and then transferred me out of the area. Other than holidays, I really didn’t keep in touch much. I was the oldest on in our pack so it kind of made sense.”

”So you don’t know who the Alpha is either huh?”

”What?”

”Do you think it is that guy?”

Frank looked over and saw the Alpha feeding Gerard a piece of sushi. Gerard’s tongue snaked out a bit as he grabbed it and pulled it in his mouth. He smiled as his eyes fluttered. Then the Alpha laughed and leaned in kissing him.

”Frank? Yo Frank.”

”Huh?”

”Man, you got it bad huh?”

”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

”Sure you don’t. Just say something to him when he comes to the school next. Ask him on a date.”

”What if he is serious with this guy?”

”I doubt it.”

Frank looked again and the Alpha was caressing the younger man’s face and leaning in again.

”Come on, let’s get going, we are gonna be late for the movie.”

Ray sighed, but got up.

”I gotta piss, be back.”

Frank headed to the back of the bar to the bathrooms. He saw that Gerard was not there. He headed into the hall where the doors were located. They had Alpha and Omega on them, but Beta on both. He got a glimpse of Gerard entering the Omega one. Frank looked around to see if anyone was around. He then ducked into the Omega one too.

* * *

Gerard sighed as he relieved himself. It was nice that Pete took him out, but he considered it to be a bonus that he saw Frank. The sushi was really good though and he had to do something to say thank you to him.

”Maybe another blowjob.”

Gerard mused as he flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall to see…

”Frank…uh I mean Mr. Iero. I think you are in the wrong bathroom and…”

Suddenly Gerard was pushed against the wall and Frank was growling in his face.

”It’s not fair you know. You coming in with another Alpha looking freshly fucked and smelling like it too.”

Gerard shivered as Frank buried his face in his neck. He bared it for the Alpha and Frank mouthed at it.

”Fuck, you taste so good. Just wanna push you up against the wall and take you.”

Gerard whimpered as Frank grabbed his hip and pushed his crotch into his. He was half hard and it made Gerard moan.

”Alpha…please.”

A sound in the hallway snapped Frank back to reality.

”Shit!”

He jumped back from Gerard.

”I…sorry…wrong door.”

Frank quickly left the Omega room and went into the Alpha. He moved to the stall and locked the door. He pulled out his cock and started to jerk it hard.

”Fuck fuck fuck, he smelled so good and I wanted to fucking bite him and…”

Frank came in the toilet cursing and whispering Gerard’s name on his lips.

* * *

”Ready Princess…Princess are you okay?”

”Take me to your apartment. Please…Alpha?”

Pete felt a low growl in his throat. Gerard looked flush and the scent he was giving off.

”Come on.”

Pete grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him out the door leaving money on the table.

”Let’s go Ray.”

Frank breezed past Ray and headed straight to the car. Ray was confused, but followed.

*

*

*

The movie was good. It was more than good it was amazing, but Frank couldn’t concentrate on it. He kept remembering the bathroom and the Omega. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to jerk off again. He could still feel the Omega’s body pressed against his. Still feel his hips under his fingertips. Still taste his skin in his mouth. Frank jerked off for the fourth time since the sushi bar. He slid down the wall and shoved his face in his clean hand.

”What the fuck am I doing?”

* * *

”Please please more, fuck me harder!”

Pete reached out and grabbed Gerard’s hair pulling him from his hands and knees to plaster his chest to the Omega’s back.

”Mine.”

”fuck, yes, yes, yours, I…”

Gerard howled as Pete hit his prostate again. He bucked his hips as he bounced on his cock. Gerard put his arms around Pete’s neck and kissed him. They were moving in perfect harmony and Pete was catching Gerard’s breathless moans with his mouth. He reached over and started to jerk the Omega off.

”Yes, oh Gods, Yes, I’m gonna…”

Gerard came spilling over Pete’s hand crying out his name. Pete shoved Gerard back down on his arms and gripped his hips fucking him harder, but with erratic movements. Then he was cumming, spilling into the condom. He slumped forward onto Gerard’s back.

”*puff puff* Love you Gee.”

He rolled off the Omega and landed on his back breathing heavily and drifting off to sleep. Gerard collapsed onto the mattress as his eyes fluttered threatening to take him too.

”Love you Frankie.”


	7. Out With The Old...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey let out a low growl as he cornered the boy.
> 
> ”What’s your name.”
> 
> ”R-Robert.”
> 
> ”Robert huh?”
> 
> Mikey leaned in and took a strong whiff.
> 
> ”Well Robert…you smell delicious.”
> 
> Bob froze for a moment and then gained his senses. He pushed at the older Alpha hard.
> 
> ”Look…I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I am not some easy Omega who FUCK!”
> 
> Bob found himself shoved into the bookshelf face first. The Alpha was pressed behind him and fuck he was hard.
> 
> ”I like an Omega that fights back. It just turns me on more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So sorry that I took so long with this update, but I had to do a lot of research. This fic is a combination of several stories that I read and I am piecing them together to fit the characters. I think I have everyone figured out though so it should go much smoother. ^-^
> 
> AnyWay, old character in a new light and Mikey is back again, but you might...might not hate him as much this time. You will also notice that the cover pic changed. This is because the story focus changed, although the biggest is still around Gerard. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later: April***_

Mikey was in the library looking for a book for a student’s history assignment when something assaulted his senses. It was strong. It was…

”Omega.”

Nothing had hit him like this since…he tried not to think about his brother like that. Maybe this would be a good distraction. He started to follow the scent and found a boy that had to be a student doing some research of his own. Mikey’s head started to swim and he found himself standing behind the him.

”Can I help you?”

The boy turned startled.

”Uh…no, I’m good.”

”Are you sure…cause I am really good at…finding things.”

The boy started to back up.

”N-No, I’m fine really.”

Mikey let out a low growl as he cornered the boy.

”What’s your name.”

”R-Robert.”

”Robert huh?”

Mikey leaned in and took a strong whiff.

”Well Robert…you smell delicious.”

Bob froze for a moment and then gained his senses. He pushed at the older Alpha hard.

”Look…I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I am not some easy Omega who FUCK!”

Bob found himself shoved into the bookshelf face first. The Alpha was pressed behind him and fuck he was hard.

”I like an Omega that fights back. It just turns me on more.”

Bob felt his collar being pulled back and the Alpha mouthing at his neck. They he gasped as he felt his teeth sink in. When the Alpha pulled back, Bob reached behind his neck and felt the indents.

”You fucking bit me?!”

”Yeah…I kind of got carried away. Sorry.”

”Sorry? You’re sorry!?”

Before Bob realized it, his fist went flying into the Alpha’s face.

”FUCK YOU!”

Bob stormed out of the Library and walked home.

*

*

*

”Hi…I’m Bobby and I will be your…fuck, I can’t do that, why can’t I be Bob or Robert?”

”Cause Bobby sounds more friendly and stop cursing! You’ll get in trouble if you do that in front of the customers.”

”Ugh…fine. Hi, my name if Bobby and I will be your waiter this evening. The specials for today are…”

”Well done. Now change into your uniform and get on the floor.”

Bob sighed and did as he was told. Waiter wasn’t the greatest job, but the possibility of tips was a bonus. He could give his check to his mom and use the tips to buy his suppressants. It just meant he couldn’t eat at school anymore, but he was allowed to eat food the customers sent back for free so that was a possibility, but not a guarantee. Bob walked out and was assigned a part of the café. He walked up to his first table.

”Hi, my name is Bobby and I will be your waiter this evening. The specials for today are…”

”I thought you said your name was Robert.”

”You!”

Of all the people that Bob could have served, it had to be this guy.

”I like Bobby better. It suits you.”

Bob bristled and spat sarcastically.

”Why cause I’m a weak little Omega?”

”First of all, you are not little and second with a shot like you gave me, you are anything, but weak.”

Mikey rubbed his jaw to prove it. It was slightly purple.

”Yeah, well I am not sorry I hit you.”

”I was out of line and…”

”You hit a customer!?”

Bob looked up and saw his Beta boss.

”No! No I didn’t!”

”He just said you did!”

”No, not here!”

”Relax Bobby, I’ll handle this.”

Mikey turned to the Beta.

”I had an encounter with Robert when we were in the school building. I let my hormones get the best of me and Robert defended himself. This was before I even knew he worked here.”

”Ah…well I guess that is acceptable, but I will be watching you…Robert.”

The Beta walked away and Bob breathed a sigh of relief.

”Thanks. I don’t think he thinks much of omegas. In fact I am finding out that not many think much of us.”

”I take it you are new to being one?”

”I was brought up to believe I was an Alpha. I am guessing it was so that I was not weak willed.”

”Makes sense. My brother knew he was an Omega all his life and it pretty much dictated everything after that.”

”Well…thanks again. Did you want to order something?”

”Sure, I’ll have coffee.”

”Right, I’ll get it.”

Bob went to leave and Mikey reached out and grabbed his wrist.

”Can we start over? Hi, I’m Michael, but my friends call me Mikey.”

Bob looked down at his hand on his wrist. Mikey looked more like a text book Omega, but everything else screamed Alpha.

”Hi Mikey, you can all me…Bobby.”

* * *

”Mmmm, stay a little longer.”

”I can’t Pete, I have to get to work.”

”Ugh, I hate that place. Why don’t you come work for me? You wouldn’t have to sleep with all those horrible Alphas and certainly not have bruises all over every night.”

”What would I do? I have no skills.”

”Well you can be my assistant. You can answer phones, take messages, get me coffee. We can work on your office skills later.”

”I don’t want any special treatment though. I want to be treated fairly.”

”You know…for an Omega, you are awfully bossy.”

Pete chuckled reaching up to caress Gerard’s face, but Gerard pulled away. He got up with the sheet still wrapped around him.

”Just cause I don’t want to be treated wrongly doesn’t make me bossy. Beta’s aren’t considered bossy, they are just confident. Alphas are considered head strong. Why are confident Omegas considered bossy.”

”Baby…I’m sorry, you’re right, you deserve to be treated right and as a regular employee. I will start you at what you are making at the club and we will go from there as you progress.”

Gerard looked back.

”Really?”

”Yes, so call that damn place and tell them you quit tonight. I will handle everything else.”

”Pete.”

Gerard flew back to the bed and jumped into Pete’s arms smothering him with kisses.

”Thank you! Thank you so much!”

”Awww anything for my Princess.”

Gerard kissed Pete and hugged his tight. Pete felt himself stir as he held the Omega in his lap.

”Since you are quitting…”

Pete bounced Gerard in his lap to give him the idea. Gerard giggled and blushed.

”Again?”

”Baby, only you do this to me.”

Gerard looked down shyly.

”Can we…without…I mean I’m good, I’m on…”

Pete placed a finger over Gerard’s lips to quiet him. He reached down and arranged their bodies so that he could push into the still open Omega. Gerard gasped as he tightened his arms around the Alpha’s neck with the moan. Pete held him tightly as did slow thursts up inside him. Everything felt so good. Tight and warm and like a dream. They took their time and when Pete finally came it felt more amazing without the barrier. After he lazily jerked Gerard off and they sat like that till the clock struck eight and it was two hours before Gerard had to be at work. Then they took a shower and Pete was right there when Gerard made the phone call that would change his life.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Hey Tickle Toes!”

”Mommy!”

Anton ran into his mother’s arms. Gerard scooped him and kissed him.

”Hey Gerard.”

”Hey Mr. Iero.”

Frank tried not to make a face. Ever since that time at the restaurant it had been weird between them. Of course Frank apologized and Gerard waved it off as nothing but Alpha behavior, but frank knew it wasn’t. He had to suppress his growl when Gerard came around smelling like that Alpha. The scent had gotten stronger over the past few weeks and it was driving Frank crazy. Gerard on the other hand looked good. He had no marks on him like he used to…although when his shirt rose from lifting his son in the air, Frank saw possessive marks on his hips.

”You…you look good, like I mean you are getting sleep.”

”Mommy gots a new job Mr. Iero!”

”Oh? That’s good, where?”

”An office downtown. I’m an assistant. It’s not much right now, but I am learning computer work and filing and it’s really fun, plus I get to be home with Anton at night now.”

Anton hugged Gerard tighter at that.

”You gets to tuck me in!”

”That’s right Tickle Toes, every night.”

”Well I am happy for you.”

”Thanks…Frank.”

Frank smiled. It was the first time Gerard called him that since the incident. Maybe they were getting back to normal again.

”Well, I will see you tomorrow Anton.”

”Bye Mr. Iero!”

”See ya Frank.”

”You too Gerard.”

Frank watched the Omega walk off with his hyper son spouting out everything that he did today in school. Gerard laughed at the right moments and gasped in surprise. Frank chuckled. Everything was going to be fine.

*

*

*

_”We’ll always be together right Jams?”_

_”Sure Lynz.”_

_”I’ll see you Sunday?”_

_”I’ll be there.”_

_”Promise?”_

_”Promise.”_

Jamia woke with a start. She sat up and saw that she had sweated the sheets. Getting up she rolled them up and tossed them in the hamper getting fresh ones. She looked in on her son and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully.

”Alpha.”

Would she even want her after all this? Was it worth all the heartache?

Jamia changed the sheets quickly and then got back into bed. She pulled out the most recent picture of her Alpha. She was doing a lay up at the big game and she looked amazing, her ponytail flying up as the picture captured her just before she slammed the ball into the net. Jamia squeezed her legs together. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out her vibrator. She slid it inside herself and sighed as he thought of her Alpha. It had been seven long years. It wasn’t their fault, they just met too early. How was she to know that the ten year old that she rescued when she was 17 was her destined Alpha. It was wrong on so many levels, but the minute she met the little girl she could feel it. Her heart racing, sweat pouring off her. She had to fight so hard to keep control. It went on like that for a month till She was in Lindsey’s home and her parents arrived. When they realized what was going on, they were shocked. Jamia swore she didn’t do anything and that she wouldn’t because of Lindsey’s age. Still the next day Lindsey’s father came to visit her.

_”We ask respectfully that you stay away from our daughter. We know how difficult that will be being a fated pair, but she is clearly too young to understand and deserves a chance to make her own decisions and grow.”_

It was the most painful thing that Jamia had ever endured. She transferred to another school and then moved for college. In exchange for her pain the Ballato’s kept her informed about Lindsey. She didn’t understand why since she was not allowed to have any contact with the younger Alpha and it was only more pain to see her growing up to be a beautiful woman. Still she punished herself by keeping every letter and picture sent. She called it penance. Jamia got herself off and then drifted off to sleep crying and clutching the picture of her younger Alpha.


	8. ...In With the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob whimpered a little nodding his head. Mikey started to calm down a bit.
> 
> ”I can clearly see you do so much for your family and now it’s time to let someone do that for you.”
> 
> Mikey let go of one of Bob’s wrists and ran his fingers through his hair.
> 
> ”Let me take care of you, not control you, just…be there for you, help you…okay?”
> 
> Bob looked up into his Alpha’s eyes.
> 
> ”You mean it?”
> 
> ”Yeah, I do.”
> 
> ”Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after this chapter the circle is complete. All the pairs that will be are mentioned and now the fun really begins. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later: May***_

”I don’t even understand why he keep him around. He can’t get the filing system right, he can barely type and…”

”Oh you know why.”

”You don’t mean…”

”Well of course, why else would an amazing Alpha like him have a pathetic useless Omega on the side.”

”Should have known better.”

”I heard he used to work for one of those clubs.”

”Oh…he’s one of those.”

”Yeah.”

”Ladies, don’t you have anything better to do than gossip in the break room?”

”Sorry Mr. Smith.”

”I would take care of your words too. They may not be fists, but they can hurt like it.”

”Pfft, with all do respect Sir…it’s only an Omega and…”

”And my mother was only an Omega.”

”Right, sorry Sir.”

The women filed out and Spencer shook his head. They were awful. He was glad none of them worked under him cause he would have disciplined them for sure. That being said, he had to find his own replacement. Spencer went to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup when he picked up on a faint sound. He looked at the closed door of one of the stock rooms. It housed the extra things for the break room. He shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked and saw that the women had used all the Splenda.

”Geeze, they couldn’t even fill it?”

Spencer walked over to the closet and opened the door. On the floor in the furthest corner curled in a ball was…

”Mr. Way?”

The Omega looked up. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking. Spencer knew that the Omega heard everything those bitches were saying.

”Hey…do you want me to get…”

Spencer held his hand out, but the Omega recoiled.

”No!”

”Okay okay, how about…here.”

Spencer knew he couldn’t coax the frightened Omega out so he walked into the store room and shut the door. He sat on the floor.

”There now we can talk without anyone hearing us.”

”You shouldn’t do that Sir, you will get your suit dirty.”

”I am not concerned with my suit, it can be dry cleaned, you however…”

”It’s true you know.”

”What is?”

”I was working at a club before here.”

”Okay.”

”I met Pe…Mr. Wentz there as a client.”

”You don’t have to tell…”

”Even though I worked there, he still wanted to date me. He was worried though cause…”

Spencer knew how the Omegas were treated there.

”Yeah, I know.”

”He just didn’t want me to get hurt anymore. Guess he didn’t realize I would get hurt here too, just in a different way.”

Gerard let out a bitter laugh.

”Listen…I think I have a way to help you and prove that they are wrong about you.”

”W-What is it?”

”My secretary is leaving on maternity soon. I need to replace him while he is gone. I can have him work with you and teach you so that when he leaves, you can take his place. Everyone knows I am happily mated so there would be no rumors and if there were, my mate would deal with them.”

”You don’t have to do that for me. I know where I stand here.”

”Gerard…you are not Pete’s plaything. I can tell he really does care for you.”

Gerard looked up at Spencer. He wiped at his eye.

”Thanks Mr. Smith.”

”Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, I will talk to Pete and introduce you to Jon.”

Spencer held his hand out and this time Gerard took it.

* * *

”So this is where you live?”

”Yeah, I know it doesn’t look like much on the outside, but we keep it nice inside.”

Bob led Mikey up the walk way to the porch.

”Bobby’s home!”

Mikey had to jump out of the way as three small children came running out of the screen door that slapped open and slammed into him.

”Whoa, easy guys!”

Bob laughed as he hugged his younger siblings. The oldest of the three looked up and saw Mikey.

”Hey, who are you?”

”Um…”

”That’s Mikey, he works at my school.”

”Nice ta meets you Mithter Mikey.”

Mikey laughed.

”Nice to meet you too.”

”Bobby, thank goodness. The twins are arguing again and giving mom and headache.”

An older girl came to the door, but not older than Bob. Bob got up and went into the house. Mikey wasn’t sure what to do, but then he felt himself being pulled and pushed by the three small ones. Once Mikey was inside he had to bit his tongue. He counted seven kids including Bob and the size of their home was…well to call it cozy was an understatement. The living room and kitchen could have fit into his living room. Their dining room was barely big enough to hold the table and chairs. He saw stairs and assumed that’s where Bob went. Mikey was ushered into the living room where a man sat with a cast on his leg.

”Papa, this is Bobby’s friend Mikey!”

”Nice to meet you Sir.”

”Nice to meet you also. You go to school with Robert?”

”I…I student teach there.”

”I see.”

”Oh Al, don’t scare the boy. Hi, I’m Robert’s mom.”

a man slightly younger looking than Al walked in. He was clearly pregnant.

”Ma, you should be on bed rest like the doctor told you.”

Bob came down the stairs holding two twin boys by the shoulders.

”He started it!”

”Did not!”

”Both of you cut it out. Ma, they can’t share a room anymore.”

”Oh dear…that does pose a problem.”

”No it doesn’t. I’ll move to the spare room in the garage and one of them can have my room.”

”Bobby no, it’s too cold there.”

”I’ll be fine. In the winter I’ll just sleep on the sofa.”

”No, we can put the new baby in our room for a bit.”

”No Ma, you guys need your proper rest. I’ll be fine.”

”Yay! I get my own room!”

The twins began dancing around Bob. Mikey was in too much shock to say anything.

”Where are you gonna put all the stuff in there son?”

”I just got another job so I can afford a storage shed for it.”

Bob looked up at Mikey. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck where Mikey bit him.

”Ah…so I was gonna show you my room, but I guess I will show you where my new room will be instead.”

Bob started to move through the living room to the kitchen. There was a door that connected to the garage. Bob opened it and walked with Mikey through the garage to another door. He opened it and Mikey gasped.

”Yeah, It’s a little messy.”

Bob chuckled, but that’s not why Mikey gasped. The room was smaller than his bathroom. He couldn’t barely see a bed fitting in here or anything else one needs in a room for that matter. Bob started to move boxes so that they were stacked neater. Moving them revealed a dusty old mattress underneath that had seen better days.

”Well now they can have my bed.”

”Bobby, this is crazy, you can’t live here.”

Bob turned around with a look on his face.

”I have no choice Mikey.”

”Yeah, you do, you can make those brats understand that they have to share a room and…”

Mikey felt himself being shoved against a wall hard. Bob was growling in his face, most unbecoming an Omega. No wonder he thought he was an Alpha.

”Don’t call my brother’s brats! You don’t know anything about my life or my family to do any talking! IF you can’t keep your fucking mouth shut, then you can fuck off!”

Mikey growled low and soon Bob found himself on the old mattress kicking up a cloud of dust.

”You need to calm the fuck down my little Omega.”

”I am not your fucking Omega, get off me!”

”Oh yeah?”

Mikey leaned in and licked up the side of Bob’s neck causing him to shiver.

”I bit you, you are mine.”

”I d-don’t…”

”So this is what is going to happen now. You are going to move in with me. Not in my room, you can use my brother’s cause he doesn’t live there anymore. You will still see you family as much as you want, but I will not have my Omega living in such a state. Do you understand me?”

Bob whimpered a little nodding his head. Mikey started to calm down a bit.

”I can clearly see you do so much for your family and now it’s time to let someone do that for you.”

Mikey let go of one of Bob’s wrists and ran his fingers through his hair.

”Let me take care of you, not control you, just…be there for you, help you…okay?”

Bob looked up into his Alpha’s eyes.

”You mean it?”

”Yeah, I do.”

”Okay.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

”Can I kiss you now?”

Bob nodded and Mikey leaned in pressing his lips softly to his chapped ones.

_***Six Months Later: November***_

”I miss you mom.”

Ryan laid a rose on the grave of his mother. He said a prayer and then headed home.

*

*

*

”It’s about time, what took you so long?”

”I stopped to see my mom.”

”Look kid, you gotta get over that shit. She’s been gone six months now. This is your life and home now.”

”I know I just…”

”Where is he?”

Ryan shivered and saw the owner of the house come storming up to him. Before he knew it he was down on the ground clutching his cheek.

”Your time is my time, so there for you have no time for doing anything other than making me money and earning your keep here!”

Ryan cringed as he was kicked in the chest.

”Now go scrub the back porch and you better do a good job or you will go another day without food!”

The Beta walked away and Ryan tried to move. 

”Stop let me see.”

”It’s not so bad, I’m fine.”

Ryan gingerly moved to the back of the brothel. This place was nothing like the one he was going to work for in another year, at least that was a real business and the Omegas got paid for when they endured. Here they get no money cause it all goes to paying off the debt when they were “rescued”. Ryan left his school and his home, he never even said goodbye to Bob. He wasn’t allowed to take anything either. He wondered if anyone even noticed he was gone. Ryan found the bucket and scrub brush and started on his task.

* * *

”Come on Mikey, you never hang out anymore!”

”I have responsibilities now Brendon.”

”Ugh, I liked you better before you got a stupid Omega.”

”Bobby is not stupid, so watch it Urie.”

”Whatever, you’ll never catch me mooning over an Omega like that. They are just playthings for me, like your brother.”

”Yeah, well its fucked up what you did to him too and I am starting to really see that now.”

”Oh you are not innocent in that Way, so don’t even.”

Mikey stopped walking and stepped in front of Brendon.

”Look you piece of…”

”…shit! I knew you would do a lousy job! I don’t know why I even paid for you!”

Brendon and Mikey stopped when they heard the sound of crying. Brendon stepped over to a tall hedge that they were walking by. He peered in and saw a man beating another one.

”Looks like an Omega from the way they are cowering.”

Mikey joined him forgetting their fight.

”Wow, he is really going to town on him.”

The Omega was just curled in a ball during the entire assault. The two Alpha’s watched till I was over. Then the other man left. The Omega sobbed quietly trying to get up. He lifted his head and Brendon gasped. He was beautiful. Even though his face was bruised and swollen, his beauty still shown through. Before he could stop himself, he had pushed through the hedge with Mikey yelling at him to stop.

* * *

Ryan was hurting inside a lot. This was the worst beating yet. He tried to get up and cried out as he started to fall again, but instead he was stopped by someone. Ryan turned his face and looked up. From under his hood he saw a man that made him hitch his breath.

”Easy there, I got you.”

Ryan started to relax and then realized that this was no one from the compound.

”W-Who are you?”

”I’m…I just heard you when I was passing by.”

Ryan looked and saw the hedge was pushed through. He groaned, he would get in trouble over that too he supposed.

”I’m fine, really I am.”

”Bullshit, you look like you went five rounds and lost every one.”

Ryan winced at that.

”Sorry, here, let me help you sit.”

Brendon carefully moved the Omega to the edge of the porch.

”Th-Thank you. You don’t have to do this. I am sure you have a family to get home to.”

”Well I…”

”Brendon!”

Brendon looked over at Mikey hissing to him on the other side of the hedge.

”Come on!”

”Right…well I…”

”Go, it’s alright.”

”Can I get your name first?”

”It’s Ryan.”

”Ryan. Nice to meet you Ryan, I’m Brendon.”

”Nice to meet you too.”

Brendon was reluctant to leave the beaten Omega. He let go and surprised himself by kissing the top of his head.

”I will see you again.”

”Um…okay.”

Ryan gave him a small smile cause he knew the man was lying.

”I promise.”

Brendon felt something in his heart at the sight of this. He kissed his head again and then walked back to the hedge.

”What was that?!”

”What I was helping him and…”

”First of all Brendon, you never help anyone. You are the cruelest son of a bitch in the world. You continue to fuck with my brother even now. Do you even realize what this place it?”

”No?”

”This is a compound for Omegas that lose their homes or parents. These Omegas are owned.”

”Wait…so Ryan is…”

”Basically what Gee used to do except he sees no money from it.”

”But why?”

”Who knows, but I would stay away from this one.”

Brendon looked back at the opening wondering if Ryan was still sitting there.

”I can’t Mikey. I don’t know why, but I can’t.”


	9. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank appeared and took Anton from Gerard. Pete reached out and grabbed Gerard pulling him to his side.
> 
> ”Mommy!”
> 
> ”Pete, what are you doing? I have to go with them!”
> 
> ”The teacher can handle it, you have to work.”
> 
> ”No! Spencer gave me the rest of the day off!”
> 
> ”Spencer! That’s Mr. Smith to you and did he know you had a child?!”
> 
> ”Of course he does!”
> 
> ”Why didn’t I know?!”
> 
> ”You never asked! You never ask me about my life at all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter i gave you practically no Frerard so this chapter is all Frerard! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later: December***_

”Pete, we can’t.”

”Why not?”

”Cause we’re at work and…”

Gerard groaned as Pete pushed him back onto the conference table. He ran his hands over Gerard’s bared chest pushing the button down away.

”I love your pale skin.”

”So you say all the time.”

Gerard giggled and then moaned when Pete leaned in and took one of his nipples into his mouth. He arched his back and bared his neck. Pete got a look at the clear skin there and remembered the conversation he had with Spencer the other day.

_”So why haven’t you claimed him yet?”_

_”Claimed who?”_

_Pete was slurping on noodles as he looked at Spencer._

_”Gee of course. You sleep with him all the time and he practically lives at your house, but he has no bite mark on his skin.”_

_”Well I have no competition so why should I worry. He seems content with me so there is no hurry.”_

”Pete…Pete, the phone.”

Pete was pulled out of his thoughts when Gerard pointed out the conference room phone ringing. Since He shouldn’t be in here, only Pete should be the one answering. Pete grabbed the phone and growled.

”Hey Pete, easy it’s me Spencer.”

”What did you need, I’m busy.”

”Actually there is a call for Gerard. It’s about his son.”

”His…son?”

Gerard sat up and grabbed the phone from Pete.

”Spence? What’s going on?”

”You’re son’s school called, you need to get there.”

”Shit! I’m going. Sorry.”

”Don’t apologize, I get it.”

”Thanks Spence, best boss ever.”

He hung up and jumped off the able putting himself together. Pete was still stunned. Gerard had a…kid?

”Fuck, I forgot, you drove me to work today!”

”What?”

”Please Pete, I need to get going!”

”Oh…right, I…sure.”

They left the office and got in Pete’s town car. Gerard gave the directions to the school. When they arrived, Pete was surprised. It didn’t look like a school at all. Gerard threw off his belt and ran out of the car leaving the door open. Pete watched him run to a playground where a man was sitting with a child. He could not believe after dating for almost a year, he never knew this information. He didn’t even know how old the child was. Pete exited the car determined to find out more about this secret life Gerard was living.

”ANTON!”

Gerard ran to the playground when he spotted Frank and his son. Anton heard him and tried to run to him, but Frank restrained him. That made Gerard growl. Then he got closer and realized that Frank was holding Anton’s arm.

”Gerard.”

”Frank, what happened?”

Frank was surprised since Gerard hadn’t called him that in months.

”A couple of the boys decided to try and climb he tree and Anton fell out and injured his arm. Not sure if it is just sprained or fractured, but he at least let me look at it.”

Gerard dropped to his knees in front of both Frank and Anton.

”Hey Tickle Toes, you okay?”

”Hurts mommy.”

”I know baby, we are gonna get you looked at.”

Gerard looked a Frank.

”Thank you Frank.”

”No problem.”

He placed a hand on his shoulder and then heard a low growl.

”Gerard…who is this.”

Gerard looked over to see Pete with his hackles slightly raised.

”Oh Pete…this is my son Anton and this is his teacher Mr. Iero.”

Pete looked from Gerard to the hand on his shoulder. Frank rose and held out the same hand.

”Nice to meet you.”

Pete gripped it and shook it with a hard squeeze. Frank gave the same back and the tension in the air was thick. Anton hid behind his mother.

”Same.”

They let go and stood toe to toe.

”Mr. Iero.”

Anton whimpered and Frank forgot all about the other Alpha as he sunk to his knees.

”It’s okay Anton, your mommy will take you to the doctor and he is gonna fix you up.”

”Oh…um right, Pete, can we…”

Pete sighed.

”Yes, but I have to get back to the office, we are still on the work day.”

Gerard nodded.

”Wait…what’s going on?”

Frank stood up.

”Pete gave me a ride from work so I don’t have…”

”I’ll drive you. Let me just let Greta know.”

Frank walked back into the building and Gerard picked up Anton careful of his arm.

”Anton, this is mommy’s friend Pete.”

Anton looked at Pete and wrinkled his nose.

”You smell like him mommy. I don’t like it.”

Pete looked at the child. He looked a little like Gerard and he was clearly an Omega. Pete didn’t like him though.

”Hush now Anton, that is not nice to say when you meet someone.”

”It’s fine Gerard. Some children don’t realize what they are saying is rude. Part of proper upbringing.”

Gerard looked down. He had been chided for what Anton said. Anton lifted his mother’s face.

”Don’t look down mommy. Mr. Iero says when you look down he can’t see your bootiful eyes.”

”Oh…he said that? And just what else did Mr. Iero say?”

Pete stepped toward the boy, who cowered in Gerard’s arms. Gerard protectively pulled Anton away.

”Please stop Pete, you’re scaring him.”

”He needs manners.”

”He has them.”

Frank appeared and took Anton from Gerard. Pete reached out and grabbed Gerard pulling him to his side.

”Mommy!”

”Pete, what are you doing? I have to go with them!”

”The teacher can handle it, you have to work.”

”No! Spencer gave me the rest of the day off!”

”Spencer! That’s Mr. Smith to you and did he know you had a child?!”

”Of course he does!”

”Why didn’t I know?!”

”You never asked! You never ask me about my life at all!”

”Gerard…”

Gerard looked over at Frank and his son cowering in his arms. He pulled away from the other Alpha.

”Mr. Wentz, I have a son that means everything to me and I would even be alive without him.”

He walked away from Pete and got in Frank’s car after securing Anton. They drove off and Gerard didn’t even look back.

*

*

*

”He may experience some slight discomfort as it heals. Lucky it was a clean break.”

”Thank you doctor.”

Frank waited in the waiting room for Gerard to emerge with Anton. He was still pissed how Pete behaved. Why was it Gerard’s fault he didn’t know he had a child. It was apparent to Frank that Pete was only interested in Gerard for his body. That made him even angrier. He had many conversation with Gerard and found him to be intelligent, witty, funny, and sweet. He is the perfect Omega that anyone would be happy to be with.

”He doesn’t fucking deserve him.”

Frank knew he was radiating emotions right now, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so protective for the young Omega and his son. He wanted to keep them safe from any harm in the world. He wished that he had seen Gerard before that guy did. Maybe then things would have been different.

”Mr. Iero!”

Anton ran wobbling a bit from the new weight of his cast into Frank’s arms. Frank lifted him up and smiled. Gerard waved as he went to settle the bill.

”Hey Champ, look at you! Well, I have to be the first to sign your new cast!”

”Nope, mommy was!”

Sure enough on the light purple cast there was a dark blue writing that said XOXO Mommy.

”Well than can I be second?”

”Sure!”

Frank put the boy down and pulled out the black sharpie he always kept in his pocket.

”Do you want Mr. Iero or…”

”No, Fwankie!”

”Okay kiddo.”

Frank carefully wrote his name on the cast near Gerard’s. Anton giggled as Frank drew a stick figure of himself.

”Draw one of mommy too!”

Frank did just that and gave Gerard his long hair. Anton smiled and then frowned a bit.

”What’s wrong kiddo?”

”I wish mommy and you were together. I don’t like that other Alpha, he was mean to mommy.”

”Awww sweetie, did he scare you?”

”Yeah, I can tell he doesn’t like me.”

”How could anyone not like you?”

”I can tell. He likes mommy, but not me.”

”He just has to get to know you.”

”I don’t want to get to know him. Why can’t mommy like you?”

”I don’t know sweetheart.”

”I’m gonna tell him.”

”Oh no Anton that’s a bad…”

Frank didn’t get to say anything cause Gerard returned that moment.

”How can they charge so much fuc…hey Tickle Toes, you being good for Mr. Iero?”

”Yeah and mommy, I want you to like Mr. Iero instead of that other guy.”

Gerard blinked and looked at Frank. Frank shrugged clearly trying to not turn red.

”Honey, I do like Mr. Iero, but…”

”No, like him like you know…like him. I want you to smell like him instead.”

”Oh…I…”

”Now Anton that’s not fair to your mommy. He can like who he wants to.”

”But I don’t like him, I like you and you already like me!”

Anton started to cry and Frank mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ a Gerard. Gerard nodded and took Anton in his arms.

”Come on sweetie we can talk more about this after your nap.”

”Can we go see gamma?”

”Sure, I’ll drop you off there.”

Frank, Gerard, and Anton leave.

*

*

*

Frank pulled up to Gerard’s mom’s house. He turned the car off and looked behind him. Anton was asleep.

”Look Gerard, I’m sorry for what Anton said earlier, I didn’t…”

”I know you didn’t. I can’t believe all this time Pete didn’t know I was a mom. Like how could he not know.”

”I wish I could tell you.”

”Well we better get going.”

”Here, I’ll help you.”

Frank got out and undid Anton. He carried the sleeping boy to the door as Gerard knocked.

”Gee…”

Mikey opened the door and saw Gerard and another guy.

”Mikey this is Mr. Frank Iero, Anton’s teacher.”

”Nice to meet you.”

Gerard walked in and Frank followed. There was a younger blond boy on the sofa.

”Hey Gee.”

”Hey Bobby.”

Mikey closed the door. Gerard turned to Frank.

”Here, let me take him.”

Frank gave Anton to Gerard and Gerard moved to go up a set of stairs. Frank watched him go.

”He’s pretty special huh?”

”Yeah he is.”

Frank realized that Mikey was talking to him as he watched his brother. He coughed and turned to him.

”He’s a great kid, he is really good at art in school”

”Sure.”

”Look…”

”Nah, it’s okay. You like him, it’s cool.”

”Better than that other jack ass.”

”Bobby…”

”No Mikey, you even said you didn’t like how he looks at Gerard. Like he is a trophy or something.”

”True, but…”

”He doesn’t even respect him as a mom.”

”Actually he didn’t know Gerard had a kid till today.”

”What?!”

Mikey did a double take.

”What do you mean?”

”Apparently when I called Gerard at work to tell him about Anton Pete drove him to the school and was very angry that Gerard didn’t tell him. Apparently his own boss a Spencer or Mr. Smith knew and that angered Pete even more.”

”See Mikey!”

”He also expected me to take Anton to the doctor without him. He tried to make him go back to work.”

Mikey got pissed at that.

”That piece of shit! I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind!”

”Actually Gerard stood up to him.”

”he did?”

Frank looked at the blond.

”Yeah, is that weird?”

”Gee doesn’t even stand up to Alphas. That’s how Brendon used to push him around.”

”Bobby!”

”What it’s true!”

”Wait…who’s Brendon?”

Mikey sighed.

”Brendon is a guy from our pack days. He’s a bit of a bully and…yeah, I admit he got me to bully Gerard too.”

Frank remembered his conversation with Ray about the pack days and about this guy.

”So is he the father?”

”No, he isn’t.”

Gerard returned from the stairs.

”Gee…”

”It’s okay Mikey. No, he’s not the father. I still don’t know who the father is, but I know who it is not.”

Bob saw Gerard look a Mikey and Mikey’s eyes widened and then softened. Bob saw that Frank didn’t see it, but from living here for a few months now, Bob got used to the non verbal communication. Mikey crossed to Gerard and hugged him. He buried his face in Gerard’s neck and Gerard petted his hair murmuring things only Mikey could hear. Bob reached out to Frank and beckoned him to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and Frank sat down. Bob grabbed two can from the fridge and gave him one.

”Thanks.”

Bob sat down and opened his. He took a sip and sighed.

”When Gerard and Mikey were younger, Mikey was the Alpha in the pack. He and Brendon bullied Gerard a lot. Mikey is younger than Gerard so it was strange being the big brother and being the Omega. One day Brendon and Mikey skipped school when Gerard was sick with his first heat and…they raped him.”

Frank was in shock.

”I know. It was hard for Mikey to tell me, but he said that he wanted no secrets between us.”

”Oh…is he your…”

Bob proudly showed off his bite mark.

”Yeah. He thought I would hate him, but when I heard how bad he felt and how he was worried that he was the father of his own nephew…”

”That must have been killer for both of them.”

”They seem to have made up though and you will not find a closer sibling relationship and I should know I have seven.”

Bob chuckled and took a drink.

”So I take it that Mikey never knew he wasn’t the father, but Gerard did?”

”Yeah.”

”I think Mikey was more worried that it was Brendon’s.”

Frank growled a bit.

”Does this Brendon guy still come around?”

”Yes, but he and Gee have made amends too. Apparently he found an Omega too. He rescued my friend Ryan from the Omega House and has been nursing him back to health. I guess a moment like that can change anyone.”

”Gerard knows about this?”

”Yes, he visits them when he can to help Ryan out. I was really worried when he just disappeared, but now thanks to them, I am getting my best friend back again..”

”Wow, he’s more amazing then I thought.”

”You really like him.”

Frank looked at the Omega in front of him.

”Yeah, I do.”

”So why don’t you fight for him?”

”I’m a school teacher and he’s with a man that has his own business.”

”Gee isn’t like that. He doesn’t care about money; it’s what’s in the heart that matters. I mean how would he be able to forgive to people that hurt him so much and accept a child that he doesn’t even know who the father is.”

”He even forgave me.”

”You?”

”I saw him and the guy in a restaurant one time and I lost myself and cornered him in the bathroom. I wanted to bite him so badly.”

”The other guy hasn’t you know.”

”Hasn’t what?”

”Bit him. Gerard’s neck is still clean. He still has the faint pack mark from Mikey years ago, but no newer mark.”

”So he isn’t claimed?”

”Nope so you still have a chance.”

”I…”

”Hey you we, wondered where you go off to.”

Gerard was standing there with Mikey holding him around the waist. They both looked happy.

”Just entertaining our guest.”

”What a good Omega you are. When mom comes home, I am going to take you out for dinner.”

Bob blushed and Gerard giggled.

”Hey…Frank, we should get going.”

”Right, of course I will drop you off.”

They said good byes and Mikey and Gerard hugged for a while. Then Frank went to shake Mikey’s hand and Mikey gave it a good squeeze. He pulled the man in for a hug.

”Take care of him…he needs you.”

”I’ll try.”

Gerard gave Bob a hug and then Bob hugged Frank.

”I’ll bring Anton back when Mom gets home.”

”If he wants to. He seems a little upset at me right now.”

Mikey nodded knowingly and then Frank and Gerard were gone. Bob got up and wrapped his arms around his Alpha.

”I liked him. He seems good for Gee.”

”Yeah, he does.”

”Do you think they realize it?”

”It takes Gee a lot to realize he is worth something. I just hope he realizes this one before it is too late.”

*

*

*

Frank pulled into Gerard’s apartment.

”Thanks Frank. I don’t…”

”Shut up.”

Gerard looked surprised and turned to see Frank staring at him.

”Look, I like you. I like you a lot. That guy…I mean he didn’t even know you were a mom, not only that, but you are a great mom and it is not easy to be a single mom in this world and…”

”Frank.”

Gerard reached out and touched his face.

”It’s okay.”

”I didn’t tell the kid to say those things. He told me he wants up together. Honestly I can’t stand that you smell like him when you pick the boy up. I want you to smell like me.”

Frank picked up Gerard's hand and held it tight.

”Give me a chance Gee. I know he hasn’t bitten you yet. I don’t think you want him to, especially now. Let me in. Let me try and be a good Alpha to you and love you for who you are completely.”

”Frankie…”

Gerard felt himself leaning in without realizing it. Frank met him halfway and then they were kissing. It went from sweet and innocent to heated and possessive and Gerard found himself in Frank’s lap. They were acting like teenagers rutting against each other. Gerard making small mewing noises and Frank growling low as he fought to not mark the pale flesh in front of him.

”Ah ah ah, Frankie…”

”I want to cum on you Gerard. I want you to know what it’s like to smell like me.”

”Yes, please.”

Frank brought the seat down so that he was flat and Gerard was straddling him. Gerard pulled his shirt off as he continued to rut against Frank’s bulged jeans. Frank ripped his jeans open revealing his cock. He started to stroke it.

”Come on baby, show me yours.”

Gerard opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. He pressed it against Frank’s and Frank began to fist them both. Gerard looked like a wild animal right now and Frank wanted to push him down and take him. Fuck him and knot him. Make another child with him. He wanted that life so badly, but he settled for this…for now. Soon he was cumming and he watched it splash against the Omega’s stomach. Gerard took the cum onto his fingers and ran it all over his chest. He pushed the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them as he started to cum himself. As he rode out his own orgasm, Frank brought his hand away to taste Gerard. He tasted perfect. Gerard fell forward panting and Frank kissed the nearly the last breath from his body. After a few moments they looked at each other and laughed. They started to clean themselves up and then Frank let Gerard out of the car.

”Please think about what I said?”

”I will Frankie, I will.”

”Night Gee.”

”Night.”

They kissed and Frank drove off as Gerard went to his door. He opened it and was assaulted by the strong smell.

”Roses?”

Gerard closed the door and turned on the lights. His living room was filled with roses. There was a giant teddy bear holding a card. Gerard walked up to it and opened it.

_My dearest Gee,_

_I am ashamed at my behavior today. You are right it is my fault that I didn’t know you had a child. I should have asked you more about your life when I met you instead of just being blinded at your beauty. The fact that you are a single mother only makes me love you more. I want to get to know both you and your child. Please join me for dinner on Friday after he gets out of school. I want to make this work for him and us._

_I love you._

_Pete_

Gerard sunk to his knees. What had he done? He betrayed his boyfriend for a passion filled moment. He knew he judged Pete too harshly and now he cheated on him with Frank. He didn’t know what to do now. He sat there on his carpet with his boyfriend’s heartfelt words in his hands and Frank’s cum on his body and wept.


	10. Hidden Agendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I don’t know what to do Jamia. Pete is so good to me and he tries to be good to Anton too.”
> 
> ”What about the other Alpha?”
> 
> ”Frank? Oh, that was just a heat of the moment thing. It shouldn’t have happen.”
> 
> ”Uh huh.”
> 
> ”Stop it, please, Pete is better for us.”
> 
> ”You keep telling yourself that Gee.”
> 
> ”At least I got an Alpha.”
> 
> That was a low blow for Gerard to say and he knew it. Jamia scowled at him.
> 
> ”Yeah, well at least I know who my kid's father is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So lots of you aren't going to like me after this chapter...it's okay though cause i am used to being yelled at. :(
> 
> I had a great time at both my Frank concerts and to anyone whose concert hasn't come up yet, you are in for a real fun time! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”Piece of worthless shit! Here! Do yourself a favor and end both your lives!”_

_The knife clattered on the cobblestone before Ryan. He couldn’t see his Master through the pouring rain. His body hurt from the beating he received when he refused his last client cause he was nauseous. When the client still tried to make him suck him off, Ryan threw up all over him. The client beat him and then went and got his Master. He was lashed to the whipping pole and more punishment was delivered. When the rain started to come down, the sting was even worse on the open lashes. It only stopped when someone came out and said something to his Master._

_”Really…well that changes things doesn’t it.”_

_Now Ryan was on the cobblestone. His body stung from the driving rain since he no longer had his robe on._

_”Go on, use it. Maybe if you are lucky, you will just kill your worthless spawn and survive. Then you can learn how to avoid this situation again in the future…if you have one.”_

_Ryan was tired. He was tired of living. He was tired of trying to live. He was tired of life. He picked up the knife in his fist._

_”That’s it.”_

_Ryan held the knife up. He lifted it high and then swiftly brought it down._

_”NO!”_

_Ryan stopped right before he entered his stomach. He looked up and saw the Alpha from before._

_”What the fuck is going on?!”_

_”He may be pregnant. He vomited on a client that was expecting oral service for his payment. He is of no use with a spawn so this is his best bet.”_

_”Killing himself?!”_

_”No killing the spawn. He may survive to learn his lesson and not let it happen again.”_

_”So instead of delivering the blow yourself you, a coward, let him commit suicide!”_

_”He is worth nothing to me like this, but apparently he is worth something to you. Did you fall in love with him?”_

_Ryan saw the malicious grin on his Master’s face. He shuddered from it and the cold rain still beating down on him._

_”Why don’t you buy him from me?”_

_There is was. Ryan was being sold. The man stepped up to the Master. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a bunch of bills on the wet ground in front of the Master. The Master gleefully picked them up._

_”Go on you wretched boy, you are not my problem anymore. Go be someone else’s burden till he finds you are worthless and sells you again or kills you.”_

_The Master looked at the money as the man scooped the Omega up. Ryan shivered in his arms. The man started to walk away._

_”Wait…what is this, why is this money covered in blood?”_

_”Because it **is** blood money and now it is on your hands.”_

_The Master looked up at the Alpha and for the first time ever Ryan saw fear in his eyes._

_”Who are you?”_

_”You’re executioner.”_

_The Master fell to the ground sobbing and begging for mercy that did not exist. The servant that was with him covered his head with a cloth to signify that his life was over._

_”Come my Omega, let us go home.”_

_Ryan looked up at his savior and felt the rain slowing up. He then felt the light ebb away as he passed into the bliss of the darkness._

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later:March***_

”Jams, what’s wrong?”

”Huh, oh nothing, you know just daydreaming.”

”You have been doing that a lot this month.”

”I have? Oh, it’s just a special month for me.”

”Oh? What’s so special about it?”

”Mommy, can Antin and I go to the park?”

Jamia looked at her son.

”That’s up to Gee.”

The two boys looked up at Gerard with pleading eyes.

”Sorry guys, Anton and I are going to dinner soon.”

”Are we going to see Mr. Iero?”

”No sweetie, we are going out with Pete.”

”No! I don’t likes him! He makes me eat yucky foods with funny names. Mr. Iero lets me eat chicky nuggets and fwies!”

Gerard sighed, it had been this way for months now. Gerard forgave Pete and stayed with him. Pete tried to get to know Anton, but Anton just wasn’t warming to him at all.

”I don’t know what to do Jamia. Pete is so good to me and he tries to be good to Anton too.”

”What about the other Alpha?”

”Frank? Oh, that was just a heat of the moment thing. It shouldn’t have happen.”

”Uh huh.”

”Stop it, please, Pete is better for us.”

”You keep telling yourself that Gee.”

”At least I got an Alpha.”

That was a low blow for Gerard to say and he knew it. Jamia scowled at him.

”Yeah, well at least I know who my kid's father is!”

Gerard knew he deserved that.

”Gee I…”

”Come on Anton, we gotta go see grandma first.”

Gerard picked up his son and left the house.

”Mommy what’s for dinner?”

”Go to your room sweetheart, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Jamia got up and went into the kitchen. She opened the latest letter from Lindsey’s parents. Lindsey would be turning 18 this month and graduating next month. She looked at the newest picture and ran her finger down the happy smiling face of her Alpha.

”Happy birthday sweetheart.”

She put the letter back down and laid her head on the table crying.

*

*

*

”He’s afraid of him.”

”What makes you say that?”

”You can see it in his eyes.”

Frank sat at the bar with Mikey and Bob. Frank was confused why Bob would come with them to an Alpha bar, but since Bob thought he was an Alpha for so long, there were somethings that were still in him and his behavior. Since that day he brought Gerard and Anton home, Frank had gotten to know Mikey and Bob and now they were good friends. It helped to nurse his broken heart when Gerard chose Pete over him. Even Mikey didn’t understand Gerard’s decision, but it didn’t stop him from hanging out with Frank.

”Wouldn’t Gerard notice though?”

”Remember Frankie, Gerard is a very submissive Omega and his son is much like him. Pete probably has him frightened enough to say nothing.

Frank growled low as he took another shot.

”Pretentious piece of shit. Thinks cause he has money he can do what he wants.”

”Easy Frankie, you’ll rile up the other Alphas here.”

”I’m going to get going guys. I’m supposed to be at Ryan and Brendon’s soon.”

”Have fun baby.”

”I will.”

Bob kissed Mikey and then with a shoulder pat to Frank left.

”You are really lucky Mikey, he is an amazing Omega.”

”He is and as soon as he turns 18 I’m going to marry him.”

”I hope you invite me to the ceremony.”

”Hey Frankie, you’re pack of course I expect you to be in the wedding party!”

Frank appreciated the gesture. It was nice to be accepted by Mikey even if Gerard hardly spoke to him except to pick up and drop off his son. Frank reached for his coat.

”I’m gonna get going. I got class in the morning.”

”he still hasn’t bitten him you know.”

Frank looked up from buttoning his jacket.

”Mikey…”

”No Frank, you listen to me, don’t give up.”

”I can’t help it Mikes. It’s been almost four months now. I’ve lost him.”

Frank waved and headed out into the chilly spring night back to his empty apartment.

* * *

”Pete…”

”No talking Gee. I want you on your knees using that beautiful and talented mouth for something else right now.”

”But Pete…”

”Mommy.”

Pete grumbled. The brat was back. He was clutching some stupid toy that Gerard said he had since he was born. He looked every bit like the Omega he would grow up to be. Pete had Gerard shirtless and pushed down on the sofa. Quickly Gerard pushed him away.

”What’s wrong sweetheart?”

”I hads a bad dream.”

”Oh honey, come here.”

Gerard gathered the boy in his arms shushing him quietly and rocking him. Before Pete could protest he got up and started to walk with him singing quietly. The boy snuffed against his mother’s chest.

”It’s no use Pete, he is still not used to the smells of the place. He needs to be home or at my mom’s.”

”So we’ll drop him off there and then come back here.”

”That’s not right Pete.”

”Gee…”

But Gerard was already gathering his things. Another planned stay over ruined cause of the brat. Pet knew better than to argue though. They piled into his car and drove to his home.

*

*

*

”Night Tickle Toes.”

night Mommy, I wuv you.”

”I love you too.”

Gerard closed the door to Anton’s bedroom. He made his way to his own where Pete was waiting.

”He’s good now. I’m sorry honey, but we just don’t stay there enough for him to be comfortable.”

Pete grumbled on the bed. Gerard crawled up to him.

”Let me make it up to you?”

Pete watched as the Omega slipped off his shirt showing his pale skin. He then leaned in and kissed Pete.

”Well I suppose you can.”

Gerard giggled as Pete lay back and he went for his belt buckle.

*

*

*

”Move in with me.”

”Hmmm, what?”

”You said that you son can’t get used to the smells cause you aren’t there enough. So move in with me. Then he will get used to it more.”

”What about this place?”

”Well you said you brother is looking to move out of your mom’s so give it to him and his Omega.”

”You mean Bobby?”

”Yeah that kid. Man is he even 18 yet? Your brother sure likes them young.”

”Don’t talk about Bobby like that. Mikey helped him out of a really bad situation.”

Gerard turned away from Pete.

”I hate when you do that.”

”Do what baby?”

”Make me feel like my family isn’t good enough cause we work for a living.”

”I never said that baby, come here.”

Pete pulled the Omega back.

”I want to see good things happen for your family and for us. I want us to stop living separate lives. We belong together baby. You and I…”

”And Anton?”

”Of course.”

”Let me think about it?”

”Sure baby, take all the time you need.”

Pete held Gerard till he felt his breath evening out. Then he slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his phone and padded down the hall into the kitchen. He turned on the light and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He opened his contacts and made a call.

”Saint Viticus Boarding School.”

”Yes, I wanted to know how young you enroll?”

”Oh, we take children as early as four as long as they are already trained.”

”Wonderful, I would like to enroll my son for next semester, he will be six.”

”Of course. You need to send us a copy of his birth certificate, shot records, if his orientation is known, and your financial record.”

Pete moved over to Gerard’s filing cabinet in the living room. He opened the draw and found a folder labeled “Anton”. He fished out the documents needed.

”Got then right here, I can fax them over in the morning oh and he is an Alpha.”

”Is he aware of this?”

”No, we have decided it was better for him to discover it on his own.”

”So we can either enroll him in an all Alpha curriculum or a mixed one. The solitary one is usually recommended if the Alpha is especially aggressive.”

”Yes, I think that would be ideal.”

”Alright, we will start the process as soon as we get his paper work in.”

”Excellent. We look forward to working with you and your family.”

”As do we.”

”Well, have a good evening…”

”Ah, it is night here on the East Coast.”

”Oh, well then have a good night. Oh and what is the name of the child?”

”Anton…Wentz.”

”Thank you Mr. Wentz.”

”No, thank you. Good bye.”


	11. In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So the company has picked up quite a few new clients and we are expanding to new areas.”
> 
> ”Oh that’s wonderful!”
> 
> ”Yes and of course as the company president, I must oversee the changes.”
> 
> ”Of course.”
> 
> ”So I will be there when the new branch opens.”
> 
> ”Where will that be?”
> 
> ”California.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this chapter is a bit short, but I consider it a bit of a filler even though it moves the plot along. The thing is it only works for the Frank/Gerard/Pete story so I needed to get it out of the Way so that next chapter i can go back to more than one story. ^-^
> 
> Uh...work of caution. If you didn't like Pete last chapter...you ain't gonna like him this one either. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later: June***_

”Anton, are you alright?”

Frank saw that the Omega was not playing with his friends as usual. In fact in the last few months he had become more and more withdrawn. He even stopped drawing, which was something he loved to do.

”I’m fine Mr. Iero.”

”Did you want to go outside? It’s a beautiful day.”

”No thank you.”

Frank was very bothered by this abnormal behavior. He decided to talk to Gerard about it when he picked up the boy.

* * *

”Are you sure?”

”OF course baby and after we can go out to dinner cause I have some wonderful news.”

”Alright.”

*

*

*

Frank had gotten Anton a little out of his shell by the end of the day. He still didn’t want to play with the other kids, but he finally picked up his crayons and started to draw at art time. Frank walked around looking at all the kids drawing giving out compliments here and there. He stopped at Anton’s table.

”Hey, watcha drawing there?”

”My family.”

”Oh that’s nice, can I see?”

Anton held the paper up for his teacher. Frank took it and looked at it. It had a stick man he knew was Gerard from the hair color and a smaller one he figured was Anton. Toward the back was Mikey, Bob, and his grandmother. Frank even saw himself. What he couldn’t figure out though was the large looming black circle that seemed to block stick Gerard and Anton from the others.

”Well Anton, this is really nice, but tell me, who is the big black figure?”

Anton looked up at Frank and with fear in his eyes said one word.

”Alpha.”

* * *

”You are certainly in a good mood today Pete.”

”Thank I am baby and soon you will share in that good mood when I reveal my secret to you.”

”And I am sure Anton will be excited too.”

”Oh yes, I am sure he will be.”

*

*

*

Frank held Anton’s picture in his pocket to show Gerard as soon as he arrived. Unfortunately, he did not arrive alone. 

”Hello Mr. Iero.”

”Good afternoon…Mr. Way.”

There was an awkward pause and Pete cleared his throat.

”Good afternoon to you too Sir.”

”Where is the boy, we have reservations.”

”Of course, Anton, your mother is here.”

”Momm….”

Anton skidded to a halt and his exuberance dropped off when he saw Pete.

”Anton.”

”Hello mother. Hello Sir.”

”Mr. Way, Mrs. Sapalta needed to speak with you about Anton’s registration for next year. It will only take a moment.”

”Oh of course, let me…”

”Gerard…we really don’t have the time.”

”I know, but…”

”We have to leave now.”

Frank watched Gerard’s shoulders slump.

”Tell her I will talk tomorrow when I pick him up.”

”I will.”

He felt a tug on his pant leg and Frank looked down.

”Yes Anton.”

”I has to…bathroom.”

”Oh for goodness sakes! He can go at the restaurant! We are going to be late!”

Frank felt the boy shiver next to him. Then he heard it.

”Anton!”

The boy had wet himself from fear.

”Are you kidding me?! He is fucking six, not three! Gerard can’t you control your child?!”

Anton started to cry and Frank saw that Gerard was doing nothing. This angered him even more, but he was not going to add to the boy’s misery. He kneeled down to the sobbing Omega.

”Come on Anton, let’s get you a change of clothes and clean you up okay?”

Without waiting for his mother, Frank scooped the boy up. Anton wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and carried him back into the school.

* * *

What was wrong with him? This was his child in distress and Gerard did nothing. Instead he stood there while his boyfriend yelled at him for having an incontinent son.

”Gerard, are you listening to me?!”

”What?”

”I said just call the school and tell them that we had to leave.”

”What? No, I can’t do that!”

”Gerard…you are ruining this evening.”

”Look, just give him another…”

”Gerard…if I leave without you, don’t bother coming home tonight.”

Gerard sighed. There was no reasoning with Pete when he was like this. He pulled out his phone. He could call Frank directly, he still had his number…just in case, but he just called the school. Pete stood there fuming. That brat ruined something again. Well this was the last time it would be happening. There would be no reason for Gerard to renew any applications cause by next school year, they would be across the country and the Omega boy would be in a boarding school getting the kind of treatment he deserved.

*

*

*

”Am I a bad boy Mr. Iero?”

”What? No of course not Anton, why would you say that?”

”I make Alpha mad a lot.”

Again Frank fought not to outwardly react.

”How so kiddo?”

”I make a lot of mistakes, an’ I don’t talk right for him. Plus he says mommy babies me too much.”

”Well I don’t think any of those things. I think you are a great kid and so does your mommy.”

”I’m not sure mommy thinks that either.”

Frank felt his heart breaking. How could Gerard choose an Alpha that made his son feel like that.

”Thank you for taking me for dinner Mr. Iero. Alpha likes to eat fancy food that tastes funny to me.”

”You’re welcome kiddo, but why do you call him Alpha, he isn’t yours.”

”I can’t say his last name the way he likes it.”

”That doesn’t seem fair though.”

”He’s very important and can’t have people messing up his name he says.”

”Well my name is hard to say and you did a pretty good job the first day I met you.”

Anton giggled and it made Frank’s heart swell that he had that ability.

”That’s cause it’s fun to say too!”

”Okay kiddo, finish you nuggets and I’ll bring you home.”

”Can we go to Grandma’s instead?”

”Sure, we can do that.”

”I don’t see her or Unca Mikey very much anymore. Alpha is always too busy with mommy to let him go visit.”

”you know, I think we have time for dessert too”

”Okay Mr. Iero.”

”You know what? We aren’t in school anymore, you can call me Frankie.”

”Okay Fwankie.”

”Okay.”

* * *

”Baby, you’re not eating.”

”Oh, sorry, I’m just worried about…”

Pete gave Gerard a look that said don’t mention your son.

”…when you are going to get to your good news.”

”Ah, well I was going to wait till dessert, but I can tell you now.”

”Please do.”

Pete put his napkin down.

”So the company has picked up quite a few new clients and we are expanding to new areas.”

”Oh that’s wonderful!”

”Yes and of course as the company president, I must oversee the changes.”

”Of course.”

”So I will be there when the new branch opens.”

”Where will that be?”

”California.”

”Cali…wait…as in the state?”

”Well of course Gerard, what other California is there?”

”Oh, I see.”

”Yes, and naturally you will come with me.”

”You want me to move to California?”

”Why would I not want to take my Omega with me when I go.”

”What about Anton?”

”What about him?”

”Well I mean he has school and his friends and…my family are all here.”

”Gerard, you are a grown Omega and do not need your family like a child would. I will take care of you and provide you what you need. You don’t even have to work anymore. I looked at schools and found a wonderful one that will help Anton with his diction as well as giving him a better backbone.”

”You…you did that for him?”

”Of course, he is your son and one day I hope he will be mine as well.”

”Oh Pete.”

Pete smiled. As he predicted, Gerard bought everything he said. He would move them to the West Coast away from anyone that could meddle in his business and once he put the kid in the boarding school he would have full control over his Omega as he should.

”When would we be leaving cause I would need time to tell my family and…”

”The end of the month.”

”What?”

”Ground breaking starts on the first so we have to leave soon.”

”That’s only two weeks away!”

”Lower your voice Gerard.”

There was a growl or warning in Pete’s voice and Gerard obeyed with a whimper.

”Two weeks in plenty of time to get your affairs in order…which shouldn’t be much cause everything you have is at my house. I already sent Anton’s transcripts to the new school and they will be set to have a place for him right away. Of course they usually don’t take students without going on the waiting list, but they made an acceptation for me and…”

Gerard hardly heard what Pete was saying. His head was spinning. So much was happening in such a short time. How was he supposed to leave his family and friends like this?

”…married and of course children.”

”Wait…children?”

Gerard turned back into the conversation when he heard Pete say this.

”Yes, of course I want you to bear an heir for me. Someone that could take over and make me proud to be their Alpha.”

”Oh…, but Anton…”

”He is a nice kid Gerard, but he is yours and you don’t even know who the father is. The best he can hope for is a good job and an Alpha that will set him on the right path. Maybe I can give him a job when he gets older if he behaves and learns to respect me more.”

”Pete, he’s only…”

”Don’t you use his age as an excuse again Gerard! He old enough to know better!”

Gerard cringed as Pete raised his voice and others turned to them. He did the very thing he admonished Gerard for earlier.

”I have lost my appetite now. Let’s go.”

Pete threw down his napkin and a few 50’s and grabbed his coat. Gerard got up quickly and followed. He had angered his Alpha once again. Pete was fuming. He was determined to put Gerard in his place as soon as he moved. There would be no more back talk or raised voices. Just a quiet obedient Omega as he deserved to have. Gerard was quiet when they climbed in the car. He didn’t even mention his son. He just hoped he was safe with Frank. He turned to the window and watched the rain begin to hit the windshield as his own tears fell at the thought of leaving all this behind.


	12. Californication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank pushed past Bob and into the house. He headed straight for the bedroom. He pushed the door open and saw Mikey in the bed.  
> ”Mikey! Anton’s gone! Gerard pulled him out of school!”  
> ”I know Frank.”  
> ”You know? You know!?”  
> Frank crossed the room and grabbed Mikey pulling him out of the bed. He slammed him against the wall.  
>  **”WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW!?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well lookie here! it's another one of those chapter where i earn my title once again! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh and the contest is still open from chapter 10 and continued here. If someone can tel me where the name of the boarding school comes from, they will win a fic dedicated to them! ^-^~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Remember the first hint was MCR. I'l give another one. Frank.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Congrats to _***domebedward***_ for getting the contest answer! Frank is Gerard's Patron St. of Sacrifice! Well done! ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from Californication ~ The Red hot Chili Peppers

”How can this be happening!?”

Bob watched as Mikey paced the room. He was livid to find out that his brother was moving across the country and taking his nephew with him. He is going to leave them all behind and moving with that…

”I’m gonna kill him.”

”Mikey…”

”What!?”

Mikey whipped around and Bob cowered.

”Oh baby…”

Mikey realized what he was doing and he dropped to his knees in front of his Omega.

”Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I yelled at you.”

Bob whimpered and Mikey gathered him in his arms.

”I got you. I love you Bobby. I would never hurt you.”

”We need to save Gee. Need to change his mind. Do you think Frankie knows?”

”I am assuming he school knows, but I don’t know honestly.”

”Should we tell him?”

”I…I don’t know. I just don’t want to lose my brother…again.”

And now Mikey broke. He cried in big heaving sobs and it was his Omega who was holding him tight a soothing the sorrowful Alpha.

”It will be okay Mikey, we will fix this.”

They stayed on the floor like that rocking and clinging to each other for life.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”What a beautiful day.”

Pete took in the air on the balcony of his new condo. He smiled as the palm trees swayed in the breeze. It was hotter than it was in Jersey, but it didn’t matter cause it was not Jersey. It was California and it was where Gerard was isolated and only had Pete to depend on as is fitting the Omega. Pete’s next plan in to put Anton in a summer camp. He will convince Gerard that it would be better for him to transition and if Gerard argued…

”Pete? I’m gonna bring Anton to the park to play with some kids that live in the area.”

”That’s fine Gerard.”

As he heard them leave, he received a fax from the summer camp saying that they were all ready for Anton to be picked up on Monday. Pete would send Gerard out on an errand when the van was due to arrive so that there would be no arguing. Once the boy was out of the way, Pete would get to setting ground rules for his Omega to obey.

”It is going to be a good summer.”

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

”Greta, have you seen Anton? He was not here in the morning. Did Ge…Mr. Way call to say he was sick?”

”Anton Way is no longer at this school. He has been transferred.”

”Transferred? Two weeks before the end of the year? Where was he transferred to?”

”Saint Viticus Boarding School.”

”Boarding school? Where in Jersey is it?”

”Sacrmento.”

”Sac…wait…as in California?!”

”Yes.”

”I…”

Frank ran out of the office. He stopped in the classroom next to his and told Victoria he had an emergency at home. He jumped in his car and drove to Mikey’s house.

* * *

Jamia was sleeping when she heard her doorbell.

”Ugh, coming.”

She looked at the time and saw that her son was still in school. She checked her phone and saw no calls from the school, so that made her a bit relieved. She did have two phone calls from a number she didn’t know. She was about to go to voice mail to see if there was a message when the doorbell rang again.

”Fuck, I said I was coming!”

Jamia stumbled into the living room cursing at her son’s toys she forgot to put away last night. She got to the door and opened it.

”Yeah?”

”Jamia?”

Jamia stood stunned on the threshold of her apartment. She swore she was asleep still. That she was dreaming and that she would wake up any moment. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The black hair was down instead of up in their pig tails. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped at the top of her knees. On her feet here converse that completely didn’t match the dress, but they still looked good. Jamia trailed her eyes back up to meet the soft doe shaped brown eyes that were slowly filling with tears that matched her own. Her voice was soft almost to the point of no sound, but she whispered the name that had been on the tip of her tongue since she opened the door.

”Alpha.”

* * *

”Alpha?”

”Shhh, I’m right here baby.”

”Tired.”

”Of course you are. Come let’s get you into bed.”

Brendon scooped his Omega up out of the bath, careful of his growing stomach, and wrapped him in a soft fluffy towel. He carried Ryan to their bedroom and laid him down gently. Then Brendon went to the closet and got one of the silk gowns and helped Ryan into it. He turned the AC up cause he knew that Ryan’s body ran hot right now.

”Ice cream?”

”Yes please?”

Brendon leaned down and whispered to Ryan’s tummy.

”What flavor would you like honey?”

Brendon laid his ear down and pretended to listen as Ryan giggled.

”What’s that? Fudge ripple?”

Brendon laid his ear down again and Ryan’s tummy pushed out and Brendon pretended to get knocked over. This made Ryan giggle even more and his tummy shake.

”Okay okay! I will not forget the cherries this time sheesh!”

”She’s demanding huh?”

”She is.”

Brendon smiled and kissed his five month pregnant Omega gently.

”I’ll be right back.”

Brendon went to leave the room.

”Bren?”

”Yeah Ry?”

”Two spoons?”

Brendon smiled.

”Of course.”

*

*

*

Frank screeched up the driveway of the Way family. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door pounding on it.

”MIKEY! MIKEY FOR FUCK SAKE OPEN UP!”

Bob opened the door.

”Frank, what the fuck?”

”Where’s Mikey?”

”In bed. Why?”

Frank pushed past Bob and into the house. He headed straight for the bedroom. He pushed the door open and saw Mikey in the bed.

”Mikey! Anton’s gone! Gerard pulled him out of school!”

”I know Frank.”

”You know? You know!?”

Frank crossed the room and grabbed Mikey pulling him out of the bed. He slammed him against the wall.

**”WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW!?”**

Bob ran into the bedroom and saw Frank hurting his Alpha.

”FRANK!”

Frank looked over at Bob, his eyes smoldering in Alpha rage and Bob immediately cowered.

”Frank Iero, you let go of my son now!”

Frank saw Donna behind a cowering Bob. Something about her made his deflate and he dropped Mikey. Bob quickly scurried over to him whining and cradling his Alpha.

”Frank, come with me.”

Frank’s shoulders sagged as he followed the older women out.

”You are an Alpha.”

”I am. Gerard’s father was the Omega. He died giving birth to Gerard and we never told him anything different.”

”I see.”

Frank walked into the kitchen and sat down.

”Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

”And what would you have done?”

”I…”

”Gerard chose his Alpha, you know you can’t interfere.”

”Mikey said he wasn’t bitten yet.”

”That is true, which I still don’t know why, but…”

”Cause Pete doesn’t really want him! He is just using Gerard for physical reasons!”

”That’s pretty unfair for you to say about my son.”

”I know and I am sorry, but when I was with him…”

”He still chose Pete.”

”Look Donna, I could go on and on about Gerard and how I feel about him, but I am more concerned with Anton. I am pretty sure that Pete is sending Anton to a boarding school.”

”Why do you say that?”

”We sent his transcripts to A school in Sacramento.”

”Sacramento? They moved to San Diego!”

”See? That is eight hours away!”

”Oh, why would he do that?”

Frank phone rang. He looked and saw the school.

”Frank?”

”Yeah, look Greta I…”

”I went over the transcripts we got from the boarding school and found something interesting.”

”What?”

”Anton Way is being enrolled in an aggressive Alpha only curriculum.”

”What? That can’t be right? Anton is an Omega and a very submissive one.”

”Yes and he will get bullied to no end in a class like that.”

”Can you contact the school?”

”I did, they said that the father of Anton Wentz told them that the boy was an Alpha, but did not know yet.”

”Wen…thank you Greta, you have been most helpful.”

Frank hung up and turned to Donna who was looking at him very worried.

”I need to call Gerard.”

Donna nodded with tears streaming down her face for the safety of her grandson and youngest child. He hit speed dial and waited.

* * *

Pete was rinsing his hands off in the bathroom. There was still some blood on his knuckles, but with more scrubbing it was coming off. He heard a phone go off and knew it was Gerard’s. He walked out of the bathroom past the creature on the floor moaning. He picked up the phone and looked at it smirking. He picked up the call.

”Hello Frank.”

”Wentz, you sick son of a bitch, where’s Gerard!?”

”Now Frank, that is no way to talk about my Omega.”

”I know what you are trying to do to that poor kid.”

”Oh, you mean Anton? Sorry he isn’t hear right now. He left for sleep away camp not too long ago.”

”Camp? Camp!? You just moved out there, why would Gerard send him away when they just moved there?”

”Well you see with the groundbreaking and all I need to stay focused and I need Gerard to take care of everything here without distraction.”

”Distraction, that’s his fucking son!”

”Yes, and Gerard shared your concern, but after a long talk, Gerard has bent to my will and seen the good of it.”

”Let me talk to him.”

”No can do Frankie. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my…discussion with _my_ Omega. I’ll be sure to tell him you called. Ta ta.”

”F-F-F-Frank-kie.”

Just before Pete hung up, Frank heard his name. Then he heard a sickening crunch and then a cry out.

”I told you to fucking stay down. You will learn your place Omega.”

”GERARD!”

Frank screamed into the phone, but then the call disconnected.

”Donna, we have to get out there! We have to save both Anton and Gerard!”

”Oh Frank what have I done! I let a monster take my baby!”

”Don’t worry Donna, I will get him back, I swear it!”

Frank held the Alpha as she wailed and cried for her baby. Frank knew that he would do everything that he could to save Gerard. To save _his_ Omega.


	13. Imperfect Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank raised an eyebrow.
> 
> ”How much time?”
> 
> ”At minimum two weeks.”
> 
> ”I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> A little bit of everything in this chapter again, but not exactly what you expect. I rewrote this several times trying to figure out the best Way to present everyone and i think I am happy with this version. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”But I am his grandmother!”

”I’m sorry ma’am, but his father left specific instructions that his son was not to be disturbed during his term here. He is in an isolated Alpha program and we must maintain that isolation if he is ever to learn to be a strong Alpha.”

”HE’S AN FUCKING OMEGA YOU STUPID BITCH!”

”Ms. Way, your method of communication is unnecessary and unwanted. This conversation is being recorded and any further behavior will cause us to call the authorities on you. Good day Ms. Way.”

Donna screamed when she was hung up. He threw the phone into the wall where it lodged leaving a dent. He smashed the counter with her fist causing the Formica to splinter and crack. Her rage continued throughout the house as her Alpha went out of control with no one to stop it. When it finally finished she landed exhausted on her bedroom floor and sobbed till she passed out.

* * *

”What are you going to do Mikey?”

”I don’t know Frank. Pete has been pretty smart in everything he has done to close all the loops. They all think that Anton is his legal and binding. Gerard isn’t even mentioned in any of the contracts at all.”

”Fuck that cunning bastard.”

”Maybe I can help?”

Frank and Mikey looked up from their discussion to see Brendon and Ryan.

”Hey Mikey, Bobby said you guys were here.”

Frank eyed Brendon suspiciously. He still did not completely trust the Alpha even though Gerard and him talked and he forgave him. Frank was not that easily swayed.

”So Bob filled me in on the situation and I think I may have a solution, but it is going to take some time and it is not completely…acceptable.”

Frank raised an eyebrow.

”How much time?”

”At minimum two weeks.”

”I’m listening.”

Brendon turned to Ryan.

”You gonna be okay?”

”Yes, the walk is only 15 min and I have water with me.”

Brendon kissed Ryan on the cheek and then leaned down to kiss his tummy.

”You be good for mommy and I’ll bring you a treat later.”

Frank held back an aww as a little movement was detected where Brendon was.

”Stop, you already spoil her too much.”

”You both deserve it.”

Ryan kissed him and then left. Brendon watch with a sigh and then turned back to the guys with a sheepish grin on his face.

”Sorry.”

”It’s okay man, we get it.”

Mikey moved over and Brendon slid in with him.

”Alright gentlemen, here is my plan.”

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard waited till the door was closed and then slunk out of the corner. He winced as he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. Pete…no Alpha had a stressful day at the site yesterday and Gerard did not help by forgetting to buy his favorite scotch. His punishment was not swift and it was only delayed last night cause Alpha got tired of hitting him. He passed out and Gerard had passed out from the pain. He woke this morning with Alpha hovering over him demanding sex, which Gerard could not say no to. He was just as vicious and had no interest in Gerard’s pleasure. When he was done he berated Gerard for still being in bed when he got up. Gerard tried to make breakfast while he was in the shower, but he was in too much pain and burned the eggs. He received a thrashing for that too.

_”All you have to do is listen Gee, that’s all I ask.”_

It was kind of hard to listen to anything other than the sick sound of his face hitting the wall. That’s where he remained till he left. Now he was in the bathroom trying to clean his face up. Why though, no one ever saw him. When Alpha had guests, Gerard stayed hidden in the bedroom. Anton’s room packed and a guest bedroom now. It was as if there was no child living there at all. Gerard shrunk down and opened the door to the cabinet under the sink. In the way back he had one of Anton’s stuffed animals. It was given to him by Frank. Frank. Why didn’t he choose him? Why had he been blind about all Alpha’s faults? He carefully hugged the bear making sure not to get blood on it. He wanted it to be still clean when he gave it back to Anton. He missed him so much. Alpha promised if Gerard was really good he would see him soon. Gerard wished he knew how long had gone by now. There were no calendars in the house, he wasn’t allowed to watch TV or listen to the radio, and his phone was locked away. Alpha said he didn’t need all the distractions. It would stop him from being a good Omega. He knew he would get in trouble for having the bear so he kept it hidden and only took it out when he knew Alpha was gone. Gerard sighed hugging it one more time and then put it away. He got up and after washing his face he went about doing his chores and planning dinner.

* * *

He was cold. He knew the sun was shining, but no sun shined where he was. Hardly any light entered at all. He looked out the small opening. They were still out there. They hunted him every day. His only escape was at night. His tummy made a noise and he hoped it wasn’t loud enough to alert them.

”Are you sure he went this way?”

”Yeah, his hiding spot has to be around here.”

”You hear that you little bitch? We are gonna find your little safe haven and when we do…”

A crack sounded.

”Come on this way!”

He was grateful to whatever made the noise that led them off. He sat back relaxing and breathing. He pulled the small piece of fruit from his pocket and ate it slowly. It was all he would get till night fall. He was lucky that he found the small fruit tree on one of his escapes. Now at night he went and picked a piece before crawling into his cabin.

”Mommy.”

Anton wiped the tears from his eyes. He missed his mom. He missed Frank. He knew he would never see them again. Either they would finally catch him or Alpha would make sure he was sent away again. The little Omega let the tears fall, but he never made a sound out of fear that they would be back. He quietly at his fruit and dreamed of being happy again one day.

* * *

”Can I help you?”

”Yes, I’m Mr. Brendon Urie, we spoke on the phone?”

”Ah yes, Mr. Urie, welcome to Camp Formwell”

”Thank you.”

”So we are set for your classes in the morning.”

”Wonderful, how many students will I have?”

”Five and all very troublesome.”

”Now Ms. Triser, they may start out as troublesome, but after my course they learn to be well maintained Alphas.”

”Between you and me Mr. Urie…”

She leaned in and Brendon followed.

”I think one of them isn’t even an Alpha.”

”Really?”

”If he is, he is the softest Alpha I have ever seen. Because of his father’s strict instructions I was reluctant to put him in your class, but I feel he could really benefit from it and I have a feeling his father will be quite surprised with the results.”

”I see and what is the name of this your man.”

”Anton Wentz”

* * *

”Baby are you sure about this, I mean it’s only been a short time and…”

”Stop, I can see you miss him so much.”

”But what about you, it’s been so long and…”

Lindsey silenced her Omega with a deep kiss.

”Hush now. We have all the time we need to catch up, but you need your friends too.”

”Thanks you Alpha.”

Jamia settled back in her seat and snuggled into Lindsey’s shoulder. They were crossing over Texas according to the pilot now and Jamia had to keep the butterflies down in her stomach. They were on their way to California where her best friend had moved to. Next to her was her son who was just as excited to see his best friend. This was going to be a wonderful surprise for all of them and she couldn’t wait to see Gerard’s face when she introduced her Alpha to him.


	14. I'm Okay, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Frankie calm down, you are gonna wear a hole in the carpet!”  
> ”I can’t help it! I don’t know what is happening to Gerard and all I am doing in sitting here waiting for Brendon to tell us we can get Anton and we don’t even know if that is gonna work!”  
> ”I know Frankie, but I have faith in Brendon in this case. He is gonna help us get Anton and once Anton is safe, we can rescue Gerard.”  
> ”WHAT IF IT’S TOO FUCKING LATE!?”  
> Frank slumped to his knees. Mikey got up and hugged him.  
> ”It’s okay Frankie…shhh it’s okay.”  
> ”I wasn’t strong enough for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I think this is almost done. I was thinking that I would make it to 20 chapters, but I might be able to end it earlier than that. I guess we will see! ^0^
> 
> Chapter title taken from I'm Not Okay ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Please enjoy guys/

*Ding dong*

Gerard looked up from his chores. He hands were raw from scrubbing the floor, but that’s the way Alpha likes it cleaned. He heard the doorbell, but…no one ever came here when he was alone.

”What should I do?”

Gerard got up wiping his hands on his pants. They were already ruined form cleaning so he didn’t care. He moved toward the living room quietly.

”Maybe they will go away.”

*Ding dong*

Gerard jumped as the bell was pushed again. He moved to the door and touched the handle.

”It’s probably a package.”

But Alpha said never open the door when he wasn’t here. Still if it was a package, they would have left it on the door step right?

”What if it needs to be signed for?”

Gerard muttered to himself with his hand still on the knob. If they didn’t leave it and Alpha found out he would be punished. He could also be punished for taking it too. Gerard was shaking from confusion when it rang a third time. The door knob was rattling in his hand now giving him away. Now he had to open it. Forgetting when he looked like he opened it just a crack.

”Y-Yes?” Can I…”

The door was pushed open and Gerard fell back on his ass hard. He was being grabbed and cried out struggling to get away.

”No No No! Please don’t hurt me!”

Gerard was hyperventilating now.

”Gee, Gerard!”

The last thing he heard was his name before he blacked out.

* * *

”Hello, and welcome to class. I am your instructor Mr. Urie. Do you all know why you are here?”

”Yeah, cause we suck.”

”Stuff it Allen.”

”Make me Stewart.”

”Don’t fucking call me that!”

Brendon was not surprised to see the two young Alphas leap on each other and start fighting. The others in the classroom encouraged them, it was normal Alpha behavior…all but one. Brendon saw Anton slowly back away from the scrimmage. He moved to the corner and tried to make himself small enough to not be noticed. Brendon pretended not to see him and broke up the fight with a growl.

”Alright you delinquents break that shit up!”

Brendon grabbed the two in the fight.

”You want to do this shit fine, but take it outside!”

The boys looked at him blinking and then both smiled. Brendon smiled back and pushed the four boys out of the door. Once they were gone Brendon told them they have 15 min to get out their aggression and then be ready to learn. He closed the door and then turned to the corner.

”You can come out now, they’re gone.”

Anton peeked out. He shuffled forward.

”Sorry Sir, I don’t like fighting.”

”No Omega would.”

Anton blinked up at him.

”You…you know?”

Brendon got down on the boy’s level.

”Yes Anton I do and I am here to help get you out.”

”You are?”

”Yes and I am going to get your mommy out too.”

”You know my mommy?”

”I do and I know he is in a lot of trouble.”

”He is. Alpha is so mean to him.”

Anton started to cry.

”I seen bruises and other owies on Mommy.”

Brendon’s throat tightened cause he used to hurt Gerard like that. He was the monster in Gerard’s life before this one. He was no better.

”I know. We are gonna rescue him though and bring you both back to grandma.”

”And Frankie?”

”Yes, and Frankie too.”

Anton leaped into Brendon’s arms just as the door opened and the boys came back in sweaty and banged up from their fight.

”You little shit!”

Brendon hoped that Anton would realize what was going on when he grabbed him and shook him.

”You think you can attack me and get away with it!”

Anton screamed as he was held out for the rest of the class.

”Boys stay here, I will be back.”

Brendon carried Anton out all the while whispering to him his plan. Anton was shaking, but nodded. Brendon crossed his fingers that this would work. That is all would work.

*

*

*

”I hate this, I hate waiting!”

Frank was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. Mikey was sitting against the headboard of one of the beds.

”Frankie calm down, you are gonna wear a hole in the carpet!”

”I can’t help it! I don’t know what is happening to Gerard and all I am doing in sitting here waiting for Brendon to tell us we can get Anton and we don’t even know if that is gonna work!”

”I know Frankie, but I have faith in Brendon in this case. He is gonna help us get Anton and once Anton is safe, we can rescue Gerard.”

”WHAT IF IT’S TOO FUCKING LATE!?”

Frank slumped to his knees. Mikey got up and hugged him.

”It’s okay Frankie…shhh it’s okay.”

”I wasn’t strong enough for him.”

”That’s not true Frankie, Gerard was just blinded.”

”What if he’s happy. What if this is all a mistake and he doesn’t want to come back?”

”We both know that isn’t true Frankie.”

”I just…I love him so much. Him and Anton. I want to make them happy and I want to be Gerard’s Alpha cause he wants me.”

”I know you do and he does.”

Frank let himself breakdown in the younger Alpha’s arms till he fell asleep.

*

*

*

”Jamia calm down!”

”No! I’m not going to! Look at him! He looks worse than he did when he was with Brendon! He is a slave! A prisoner here!”

”Just wait till he wakes up and he will explain everything!”

”No he won’t, he will give programmed answers like a good little submissive Omega!”

”Jams…”

”We should have just taken him out of here when we first got here!”

Gerard groaned softly as the voices grew louder. He went to rub his eye, bit found his arms trapped. He looked down and gasped softly. Jamia’s son was on his arm and he was clinging to Gerard. Gerard was confused. What were they doing here? How did they find him? He tried to get up, but the little boy whimpered.

”Gee, Gee, don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

Gerard saw he was still asleep. He did his best to slip away from him without disturbing the boy. He moved carefully to the door and opened it. He walked down the hallway and stopped. ON his sofa was his best friend with another girl. The girl was holding Jamia as she cried softly. Gerard felt his heart breaking. Then Jamia looked up.

”Gee.”

The other girl looked over at Gerard and her eye narrowed and it made Gerard uneasy. She let go of Jamia as Jamia rose and walked over to Gerard. She touched Gerard’s face lightly and he winced.

”Oh Gee.”

”Hey Jams. How are you?”

”Better than you right now.

”What are you talking about? I’m fine and hey, how did you find me…I mean”

”Didn’t know you were supposed to be hidden.”

The girl on the sofa smirked.

”Jamia, who is this?”

”Gee…this is Lindsey.”

”Lindsey?”

Gerard thought for a moment and then his eyes went wide.

”Y-You’re her Alpha!”

The girl smirked rising from her seat and walking over to pull Jamia into a backwards hug.

”Yup, and I am very lucky too.”

”But how Jamia?”

”Lindsey turned 18 last month and…her parents gave their consent.”

”Oh wow, I’m so happy for you!”

Gerard gave Jamia the first real hug since she arrived. This was the Gerard she remembered.

”So we decided to come visit you and Anton and…”

”Oh…Anton isn’t here.”

”Yeah, we noticed.”

Jamia had looked for Anton’s room to put her son in after Gerard’s panic attack, but found he didn’t have one. She looked at Lindsey willing her to tone it down non verbally.

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

Gerard looked at the alpha.

”It looks like someone doesn’t want anyone to know a child even lives here.”

”That’s not true! Alpha just figured since Anton was at camp that his room could be used as a guest bedroom and…”

”And how many guests have you had since you moved…less than two months ago?”

Jamia didn’t like Lindsey and Gerard fighting so she tried to make peace.

”Gee, why did you send Anton to camp right after you moved? Wouldn’t you want him with you to get used to the new place.”

”Let me guess…that was _Alpha’s_ idea too?”

Gerard tried to raise himself up.

”Look…you can’t just come to my house and insult my Alpha!”

”You’re right I can’t, but this isn’t your house is it? Nothing in here is yours.”

”What do you…”

”Do you have a phone Gerard?”

”Uh, no I don’t need one.”

”Oh course cause _Alpha_ said it would distract you. What about TV or a radio? Computer even?”

Jamia watched Lindsey grilling Gerard not understanding why. Lindsey backed Gerard onto the sofa looming over him.

”Alpha said this and Alpha said that. Face it Gerard…you are nobody now and he likes it that way. You are just Omega. You have no heart, no soul and no say. He doesn’t even want you to have your kid…”

Lindsey smirked and leaned in.

”He’s trying to knock you up isn’t he?”

”Lindsey!”

”I’m right aren’t I? Where are they?”

Gerard looked away.

”Seriously Linds, you need to stop!”

”Come on Gerard, tell me.”

”What are you talking about?”

Lindsey looked back at Jamia.

”The pills to make Gerard go into heat early>”

Jamia’s eyes went wide. She looked at her best friend.

”Gee? Gee please tell me it isn’t true.”

Gerard said nothing. Jamia left the room and went into the bedroom. Her son was still sleeping. She went into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. There were bottles with Gerard’s name on them. Gerard never took any medication other than to suppress his heat, but that was when he was working at the club and she knew what those pills looked like. These though…

”Babe?”

Jamia closed the cabinet and returned to the living room.

”You were right.”

Lindsey looked down at the shaking Omega.

”Gerard…this is wrong. You are being held prisoner. You’re son has been taken away from you.”

”Linds, I don’t think…”

”I guarantee that he is going to a boarding school as soon as the summer is over…right Gerard?”

Jamia looked at Gerard as he barely nodded.

”Oh Gee.”

Jamia sat down on the sofa next to the broken Omega.

”Gee, you don’t deserve this. You deserve to be with Anton and…Frank.”

”Frank.”

”Yes Gee, he is the Alpha you should be with. I liked him the first time you told me about him.”

She hugged Gerard as he started to cry.

”Well well, what do we have here? Company Gee? I had no idea.”

Everyone jumped as the front door closed and Pete was standing there. Gerard practically pushed Jamia away from her to stand up.

”Alpha, you are home early, what a wonderful surprise.”

”Yes, well I was going to surprise you, but it seems you have surprised me.”

Gerard looked at Jamia nervously and then back at Pete.

”This is my best friend Jamia and her Alpha Lindsey. They surprised me with a visit.”

”How nice.”

Jamia ignored the contempt in Pete’s voice. The man made her skin crawl.

”Yes, nice to finally meet you Pete. Gerard has told us so much about you.”

”Has he now.”

Lindsey jumped in to the conversation.

”Yes and we figured since we were visiting my relatives, we would pop in and see Gerard and Anton, but it seems… that Anton is not here.”

”Alas no, the lad is away at camp. Gerard and I thought it would be easier for the move and of course my work.”

”Yes, I do miss him, but the transition was much easier.”

Gerard stood next to Pete and Lindsey saw a possessive arm move around his waist and pull him in tight. She noted the fingers digging into his soft flesh.

”Yes well, we stopped into to also take Gerard to dinner to catch up on everything happening in all our lives.”

”Ah, well you see that is the reason I came home early. I was going to take Gerard out for dinner to discuss something important, so unfortunately he cannot….”

”Mommy?”

Pete was startled to hear a child’s voice. He saw a sleepy boy walk out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes. The boy looked up and saw Gerard and smiled.

”Gee, you up!”

The boy ran towards Gerard and Gerard dropped to his knees pulling away from Pete to his surprise.

”Abby! Oh my God, look at you!”

”Gee where’s Anton?”

”Oh honey, he isn’t here.”

”Awww, I missed him.”

”I miss him too and you, look you got so big!”

”Yeah! I wanted to show Anton that and that my mommy has her Alpha now!”

”Yes, I met Lindsey and I am very happy for you both.”

”Yay! Is Anton coming home soon?”

”Uh…no sweetie, he is away for a while.”

”Awww, but you’re here!”

”I am?”

The boy giggled in Gerard’s arms.

”Yup and now we can go eat!”

”Oh honey…”

Abby looked at Gerard with big wide eyes. They looked a lot like Anton’s, but they were a dazzeling green. Gerard found himself starting to tear up and he pulled the boy in tight hugging him.

”Awww, don’t cry Gee, Anton will be back soon.”

Abby looked up at Jamia.

”Can we go eat now mommy?”

Jamia looked at her son being held by her best friend. She knew he needed this so much and decided to use the boy as leverage.

”Perhaps you can have you dinner with Gerard another time Pete.”

She saw the Alpha grit his teeth.

”Of course, wouldn’t want to disappoint the child. We can all just go out as a family.”

Jamia knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of the man. Then it seemed a miracle happened. Pete’s phone rang.

”Hello? What? No no, I said…ugh, I will be right there.”

Pete hung up and turned to them.

”Well it seems I have to go back to the office so you ladies will have to excuse me.”

Jamia held in a whoop of triumph as Pete grabbed his coat and left. Gerard didn’t even notice because all his attention was on Abby.

”Thank fuck, what an ass!”

”Ooohhh, Lindsey said a bad word mommy!”

”It’s okay Abby, come on Gee, let’s get out of here.”

”We aren’t coming back are we?”

”No, we are not. We are going to get Anton and bring you back home.”

”Hold on.”

Gerard disappeared and went into the bathroom. He reached under the sink and grabbed the bear he had hidden. He held it tight and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess, but he saw something there that he had not seen in a while…hope.

”Gee?”

Gerard exited the bathroom and went back into the living room.

”I have nothing else here that I need.”

”Good, now let’s get out of here before that asshole comes back.”

Before Abby could say anything, Lindsey scooped him up making him shriek and giggle and the three of them left the house.


	15. Trying To Escape The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We got him!”
> 
> Frank was in the bathroom in the shower when he heard Mikey shout. He ran out covered in soap and barely grabbed the towel. He skidded on the floor and nearly tumbled into the bedroom. Fuck, the curtain was open.
> 
> ”Frank!”
> 
> ”Close the fucking curtain and give me the phone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, so much going on in this fic right now. Still I think it is starting to lead up to the climax of it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title from Trying To Escape The Inevitable ~ Pencey Prep

Pete sat there listening to the situation being presented, but he wasn’t hearing anything except the blood boiling in his veins. He was so close to everything he wanted and then that bitch and her Alpha had to come and set him back. It was only a setback though. He had closed all the doors that Gerard could use including his son. Pete paid well to have the boy’s records changed. It stated that Anton was his legally. The Alpha had adopted the boy without his mother’s knowledge. A few greased palms and no one would question his authority or rights over the young Omega. Gerard would run, but he wouldn’t get far. When he realized that Pete had his offspring, he would come crawling back and then…then Pete would fix it so that he would never leave again.

*

*

*

”I am so sorry to hear about your Omega.”

”Myself as well. I was just getting on with the class and making some progress.”

”Well, I am sure they will miss you.”

”Please give them my regards.”

”Do you have everything?”

”I am going to check my cabin once more and then I will be off.”

”Well thank you again Mr. Urie.”

”Brendon, please.”

They shook hands and Brendon hopped into his car and drove to his cabin to grab the last thing he needed.

* * *

Anton hid under the porch. Mr. Urie said not to ring anything with him, but he snuck the crumpled picture of his mom and him. It was torn in half and taped together from the pack of Alphas that found it. Anton didn’t care. It was all he had left. It was all he needed. When he was sure coast was clear he crawled out and slipped into the cabin. He found the suitcase that Mr. Urie had said to use. Anton was small for his age so it was only a little uncomfortable. He kept it partially open so he could see when the door opened. He waited for the Alpha to return and take him to his mom.

* * *

”I saw him go in there!”

The pack of Alphas that had been plaguing the boy since he came to the camp were watching when the boy crawled out of his hiding place. Today they were going to get him. After a few minutes they all came out and headed into the cabin. They knew it was a counselors, but they didn’t know which one. None of the counselors ever came back to their cabins during the day anyway. They pushed the door open and looked around.

”Fan out, he couldn’t have hidden many places.”

* * *

Anton forgot how to breathe. The door opened, but instead of grown up shoes, he saw four familiar sneakers. He pulled back even further into the suitcase and closed the zipper more so that he only had a small view. They couldn’t find him, they couldn’t.

”He’s not in the bathroom.”

”I checked the closet. Looks like whoever had this cabin has left.”

”Great that means we will have more time with him.”

”Hey Joey, what are we gonna do with him when we find him.”

Joey, the leader and the one that scared him the most smirked as he sat on the mattress that Anton was hiding under.

”We’re gonna do this.”

The boys gathered around their leader looking at his phone, which they were not supposed to have.

”Whoa…what’s he doing to that Omega.”

”I don’t know, but the Omega sounds like they like it.”

Anton cringed. He knew those noises. It’s what he heard Alpha once do to his mommy when they thought he was sleeping. Mommy kept saying no, but Alpha didn’t listen. He didn’t want that to happen to him.

”What are you doing in this cabin?”

The boys jumped when the screen opened and a counselor walked in. He heard the phone and grabbed it. His eyes went wide when he was the porn on it.

”You four, now let’s go.”

The counselor led the boys out of the cabin as a car drove up. Brendon turned the car off and stepped out.

”Everything okay Chet?”

”Yes Brendon. I caught these boys in your old cabin with an illegal phone watching Alpha porn.”

Brendon carefully spoke his next words.

”The four of them?”

”Yeah, that’s all I saw.”

”No! We saw Anton go in there too!”

”Well then where is he?”

”He was hiding from them. They have been bullying him since I got here.”

”Ah, well Alphas will be Alphas and all, but that is not as much of a crime as this.”

He held the phone up and Brendon bit his tongue to argue.

”I thought you were out Brendon?”

”I came back to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

”I saw a suitcase under the bed.”

Brendon looked at the boy that spoke up.

”See, scatter brained I swear!”

Chet laughed.

”Alright, well take care, I need to get these boys to the head counselor to decide their punishment. Safe trip and all.”

”Thanks.”

Brendon watched the boys leave with Chet. He then went into the cabin.

”Anton?”

Brendon got on his knees and saw the suitcase and how it was shaking.

”Oh baby.”

Brendon pulled the case out and opened it. Anton was huddled and crying in the piece of luggage. Brendon pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him.

”Th-Th-They were going to hurt me. They w-were gonna…”

”Shhh, they’re gone now. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Brendon wasn’t going to put the poor kid back in the case now. He stepped out of the cabin and saw no one. Chet was long gone with the boys.

”Quickly now, into the car.”

Anton moved as fast as a shaking six year old could, but Brendon saw no one around. He put the empty suitcase in his car and then with the boy hiding, he headed for the entrance of the camp.

*

*

*

”We got him!”

Frank was in the bathroom in the shower when he heard Mikey shout. He ran out covered in soap and barely grabbed the towel. He skidded on the floor and nearly tumbled into the bedroom. Fuck, the curtain was open.

”Frank!”

”Close the fucking curtain and give me the phone!”

Mikey tossed the phone to Frank, who dropped the towel in favor of it. He then spun and closed the curtains. Frank put the phone to his ear.

”Let me speak to him.”

There was static and then a small voice.

”H-Hello?”

”Anton.”

”Frankie?”

”Yeah, yeah sweetie it’s me.”

”Where are you, are you with mommy?”

”No, no I’m not, but we are gonna go get her after we have you.”

”I miss you. I wanna live with you.”

”You will honey. We are gonna be a family.”

”Yay!”

”Okay, let me talk to Brendon.”

Static and then an older voice.

”Damn Iero, that is the first time the boy has smiled since we got out of that death camp.”

”How far are you?”

”Another two hours. Have you figured out what to do about the other half of the puzzle?”

”Not yet. Mikey has been trying to get the address from Pete’s job, but he keeps getting stonewalled.”

”Leave that part to me.”

”Wait…did you…”

”Well I did have access to Anton’s file at the camp so naturally…”

”Holy fuck Brendon!”

”Okay, I think I can get him to eat something thanks to you, we will be there after we stop.”

”See you soon man…and Brendon…thanks.”

Frank could hear the smile on the other side of the phone.

”You’re welcome.”

Then silence.

”So what did he say?”

”He got Pete’s address.”

”Fuck yeah!”

”They are eating something and then coming here.”

”Good, so finish your shower and then after you are dressed we can plan our next move.”

Frank smiled happily for the first time in weeks. He headed back into the bathroom and slipped into the warn cascading water.

* * *

”This is a bad idea.”

”No it’s not.”

”Mommy, I thought we were going to dinner?”

”We are honey, just not here.”

”Where then?”

**”Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off soon.”**

”Home.”

*

*

*

”Frankie!”

”Anton!”

Mikey stood with Brendon and watched the reunion of the two. He patted Brendon on the shoulder.

”You did good man.”

Brendon smiled.

”Yeah, but I still have a lot more to do.”

”What do you mean?”

Brendon sat on the easy chair in the corner.

”I never realized what a monster I was to Gerard before all this happened. I was no better than Pete.”

”Brendon…”

”No, it’s true. I terrorized him when we were younger and I swung my Alpha status around and I…oh God, I was as bad as those boys at the camp.”

”What boys?”

”The ones that were bullying Anton. They were gonna…”

Brendon hit his knees and threw up what he had just eaten. Mikey jumped up and grabbed a towel. He covered Brendon’s mouth and led him to the bathroom when he continued to throw up. He felt horrible about what Brendon was going through, but he understood. It was easier for Gerard to forgive Mikey and he said he forgave Brendon, but…

”Mikey is he alright?”

”Yeah, just revelations.”

Frank nodded and then went back to Anton.

”Are we gonna go get Mommy?”

”You bet champ. Tomorrow morning we are leaving and we are gonna bring him back home.”

”Yay!”

Frank hugged Anton tightly. He swore that once he had both of them back he would never let go of them again unless it was over his dead body.


	16. The Alpha Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gee? Gee baby speak to me.”
> 
> ”I fucked up Frankie. I fucked up so bad. I could have been safe with you and instead I…”
> 
> ”Shhh, no no stop, you did what you thought was right for your son. Wanting to be properly taken care of is understandable.”
> 
> ”But he hated him and…oh Frankie, if I had only listened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, this fic feels like my swan song. I love it and I hate it at the same time. Not the fic itself, but I want to give time to all the stories in the fic their due, but it's a lot to figure out for sure. Still, I am happy with this chapter. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Baby!”

”Mommy!”

Gerard didn’t care how old he was, he cried as Donna held him. She shushed him running a soft hand through his hair and murmuring words of love and comfort to him.

”Where’s Anton?”

”He’s…”

”He wasn’t there when we arrived Mrs. Way.”

”Anton’s stuffs wasn’t there either.”

Donna looked at Jamia’s son.

”What does he mean?”

”When we went to the house, we found no room for him. Not that there was not enough rooms, but none that were his to claim. In fact it was like there was no child living there.”

”What? That’s insane, where did he put him?”

”He sent him to an Alpha camp and after that he is sending him to boarding school. Anton is not supposed to exist in Gerard’s life anymore to make room for that asshole’s offspring.”

Donna’s eyes went wide. She looked at her son.

”Gerard, are you…”

”No Mama, I’m not, but he is forcing my heat. He wants me to be.”

”That bastard!”

Donna growled and Gerard shivered.

”Mama?”

”I’ll kill him, I’ll destroy him! How dare he try and do this to my family!”

”You’re an Alpha too.”

Gerard looked up at Lindsey.

”What are you talking about?”

”Donna?”

Gerard looked up at his mother.

”Mama?”

Donna gently pushed Gerard off her lap.

”Can everyone come into the living room please.”

Lindsey helped Gerard up and they all went into the next room. Jamia sent Abby to go play in Anton’s old room where he still had toys. They four adults sat down and Donna started her story.

* * *

”I don’t like this.”

”We had no choice.”

”Yeah, but…”

Brendon shook his head.

”Anton needed Frank.”

”But what about…”

”I know Mikey, but…”

There was a crashing sound that made both Alpha’s jump.

”Holy shit Gee!”

Mikey tried running up to the door of the ominous looking condo, but Brendon grabbed him.

”No no, stop listen!”

”What the fuck are you talking about?! He’s killing him!”

”I don’t think he is there.”

What?”

”Come on.”

Brendon and Mikey walked to the back of the place. There were tall hedges, which Brendon had a feeling were there to hide what was going on in the home. The blinds were down, but they were broken and inside Brendon could see the Alpha raging. The furniture was broken and anything in the room was destroyed. Pete was cursing Gerard’s name as he shredding something else.

”Pretty sure he isn’t in there with all that going on.”

”Yeah, well then where is he?”

Mikey phone buzzed and he pulled it out looking at it.

”It’s from Jamia. She has Gerard. There back in Jersey.”

”What? How did that happen?”

”I don’t know, but we need to collect Frank and Anton and get there before Pete figures everything out.”

”Right.” 

They slowly back away and then run to their car.

* * *

Pete was enraged! It had been hours and Gerard was not back. He didn’t know where they had taken him. He had called the camp and found out that the fuckin brat was missing too. They said he was last seen by a group of boys in the cabin of an instructor that was leaving due to Omega trouble. When Pete found out it was Gerard’s friend Brendon he really lost it. Those two bitches and he must have schemed together. They were probably all together celebrating, but it would be short lived. Pete gathered himself in the ruin. He would make Gerard pay for that as well, but now, now he had to think on his feet. He went to shower and change and then take a private jet back to NJ and collect his belongings. Then they would move again where this time…no one could rescue Gerard.

*

*

*

”How did you pull that off?”

”I have my ways.”

Frank didn’t care, he just cared that they were back home again. Brendon had called ahead and told Gerard to go to his house. That’s where they would bring Anton. This way if Pete figured anything out, it would be the last place they would look. When they arrived it was a tearful reunion. As much as Frank wanted to hold Gerard, he knew he needed his son first. Mother and son hugged each other and cried. It brought everyone to tears. Afterwards, it was suggested that Anton go with Jamia and Abby to their apartment. They told Anton and Abby it was so the grown ups could talk. In truth though, it was to take them out of harm’s way. After Brendon and Mikey explained the scene they saw at Pete’s home, it seemed the smart thing to do. After another tearful goodbye, it was finally time for Frank and Gerard. Gerard was shaking as Frank kneeled down in front of him as he sat on Brendon’s sofa holding Ryan’s hand.

”Gee? Gee baby speak to me.”

”I fucked up Frankie. I fucked up so bad. I could have been safe with you and instead I…”

”Shhh, no no stop, you did what you thought was right for your son. Wanting to be properly taken care of is understandable.”

”But he hated him and…oh Frankie, if I had only listened.”

Frank gently rubbed the scared Omega’s knee.

”It’s okay Gee, we will fix things. He won’t hurt you again.”

”Frankie can you forgive me?”

Gerard’s lip was trembling and tears were spilling from his eyes. Frank couldn’t hold himself back. He pulled him from the sofa into his lap and held him tight.

”Baby, there is nothing to forgive. I love you, I have for a while and I should have fought harder for you. I should have let you know that you were more than your body and…”

”Frankie…shut up.”

Frank laughed and kissed the Omega. Gerard clung to Frank as he cried and laughed and felt better than he had in months. Brendon held Ryan tightly and Mikey texted Bob to tell him how much he loved.

”Everything is gonna be alright. I will protect you from now on.”

Gerard held on to Frank and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

_***Time Stamp: One month Later***_

Gerard and Frank were getting into a routine now. He was still staying with Ryan and Brendon because it was the most unassuming place to hide them. Frank was back at work and Anton was going to school with Abby for now. Everything seemed to be relaxing around them. Frank was still worried about Pete showing up, but it seemed that they were ready for it…or so they thought.

*

*

*

”Frank you have a message.”

”Thanks Beverly.”

Frank took the message pad and looked at it.

”Everything okay?”

”It’s from Donna.”

”That’s Gerard’s mother right?”

”Yeah, did you take the message?”

”No I was on lunch.”

”Alright well it doesn’t say it’s an emergency, but I will leave a little early.”

”Okay Frank, and tell Anton we miss him.”

”I will Bev.”

Frank went back to his classroom.

*

*

*

Frank pulled up to the Way household. He saw Donna’s car parked in the driveway. He parked next to it and headed up the walkway. Frank knocked on the door. He waited.

”Donna?”

Frank heard nothing. He tried the knob and it turned.

”Donna are you…”

Frank’s words fell from his lips. The place looked like a tornado hit it, but managed to stay inside. There were splashes of color on the white walls, but they were too natural to be anything good.

”DONNA!”

Frank ran through the house screaming for the older Alpha. He found her in the bedroom. He had not seen such carnage. He landed on his knees next to the broken body. He cradled her in his arms.

”Fr-Frank…”

”Don’t don’t try to talk…”

”My bab-by.”

”I need an ambulance to…”

Frank choked out the address. He didn’t think that Donna was going to make it, but he had to try.

”You’re gonna make it. You’re gonna make it.”

Donna coughed and more blood came out. Frank could hear the sirens.

”Fr-Frank, you h-have to save Ger…”

”Paramedics.”

”IN THE BEDROOM!”

Frank heard them rush in. He felt the woman taken from him. He stood there helpless as then ran an IV and tried to stop the blood flow.

”Sir, we have to go.”

Frank stepped back. They started to leave and Donna’s hand shot out grabbing Frank.

”Frank…he’s here.”

Then she passed out. As she was being wheeled out, the reality dawned on Frank. He grabbed his phone and dialed Gerard with a fear he never felt before.

* * *

”Ryan, can you get that?”

”Sure Gee.”

Gerard was making grilled cheese for their lunch. He looked up the clock. Anton was due back from school. He made an extra one just in case Abby wanted to play a little longer. He finished the last sandwich and turned the stove off. He put the sandwiches on a plate and slipped it in the oven on warm.

”Hey Anty, how was school?”

”Well he’s not here…yet, but we can wait for him.”

Gerard stopped in the living room eyes wide. Pete had Ryan in his grip and was holding a knife to Ryan’s stomach.

”Miss me Omega?”


	17. Monday Bloody Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”P-Please Alpha, can we just go? Y-You don’t want Anton anyway, we leave and he can stay with Jamia. I’ll go with you quietly and promise not to runaway ever again.”
> 
> ”Oh silly silly stupid Omega. It isn’t that easy you know. No, you have betrayed me and have to pay the price. Everyone that conspired with you is going to pay. Now, if you do not stay quiet, I am going to kill your bastard son right in front of you instead of quietly like I planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is probably the goriest chapter i have ever written. Even with all the hentai, that kind of violence was fake in my eyes. This was real and brutal and there is a lot of blood so strong trigger warning on that. There is only one more chapter to go after this.
> 
> Please enjoy guys,

Bob was whistling as he made his way up to Ryan’s door. They had made plans to have lunch and Bob was going to tell him the good news. He touched his tummy fondly imagining the life growing inside him. He stopped when he saw a strange car in the driveway. It was a little too good for this neighborhood. Bob felt a shiver of fear run through him. He moved off the path and went around to the back. The kitchen door was unlocked. He gently opened it without a sound.

”Please Pete, just let him go.”

”Oh no, I don’t think I will. You see it’s this little bitch’s Alpha that started all the trouble for us. I learned that from your mom before I killed her.”

”M-M-Mommy?”

”Yes and before that bitch died, she told me that you were here so I decided to pay a visit. I was hoping that Brendon would be here too, but I think it is more fitting when he arrives that both his bitches are dead don’t you?”

Bob heard Ryan whimper. He didn’t know what to do. The hormones from his pregnancy were fogging his ability to think. Quickly he dialed Mikey.

* * *

”And if you will look at the next slide, it clearly states that…”

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Everyone in the presentation looked at Mikey. He apologized and looked at his phone, which he swore he turned on vibrate.

”If you gentlemen will excuse me, my Omega is calling and he is newly pregnant.”

There was an understanding murmur and nods as Mikey rose to leave the room. As he stepped through the door he picked up.

”Bobby baby, you okay, I was in a meeting and…”

”He’s here.”

”Who baby, and why ae you whispering?”

”Pete, he’s here at Ryan’s house. He has Gee and Ryan and…I think he killed your mom.”

”WHAT?!”

”Shhhhh!”

”Wait…how are you there?”

”I snuck in the kitchen and am hiding behind the island. Pete doesn’t know the lay of the house. He has Gee and Ryan in the living room. I think…I think he is going to hurt Ryan and the baby.”

”Shit, I have to call Brendon!”

”No baby, please, don’t hang up!”

”I call you right back, I promise. I love you two so much.”

”We love you too…daddy.”

Mikey swelled with pride and pain knowing that it was not a kink, but true. He was going to be a father and he was going to be an amazing one. He hung up and quickly dialed Brendon.

* * *

Bob knew it was dangerous to stay in the house. If he was discovered, it would mean that his life and baby would be in danger too. He quietly left the kitchen crawling through the door and gently closing it again. He ran around to the other side. Catching his breath on the side of the building he saw Jamia. He ran to the car.

”Bobby, what are you…”

”Pete, here, he has gee and Ryan, we have to get Anton away.”

”No! Alpha is gonna kill Mommy!”

”Shhhhh, it’s okay,”

Anton started crying and Abby held him tight.

”I called Mikey and he is calling Brendon. He said he would call me back.”

”Get in the car, we have to get a hold of Frank!”

Bob hopped in not noticing that his phone fell out on the grass. The two Omega’s drove off.

*

*

*

”Why isn’t he picking up?!”

Mikey was frantic and torn. He learned from Frank that his mom was in the hospital, but not in good shape. He drove there as he called Bob to tell him, but bob didn’t pick up. Mikey was torn between his Omega and his mom, but believing that Bob was the safer one, he chose his mom. He found out she was being operated on still. The thought of losing so much family to this asshole set him in a rage. He couldn’t get a hold of Frank or Brendon either. Mikey was a ball of emotion looking to lash out on anything.

”Have a good day Mr. Smith.”

”Thank you.”

Mikey’s head shot in the direction he heard the voice. Mr. Smith. Spencer Smith, Gerard’s old boss. He was friends with that scumbag rapist. Mikey charged out of the room he was in banging the door startling a nurse.

”SON OF A BITCH!”

Mikey ran down the hall toward the man. Spencer only had a second before Mikey rammed into his chest circling his arms around his waist and using the momentum to propel them both forward into the window. The glass cracked hard at the impact and gave way. Mikey was still clinging to Spencer’s body when they hit the ground.

* * *

”I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him if he hurt one hair on his head!”

”Easy Brendon, easy, we have to think. Pete is smart, but he is not cunning. We can save them both.”

Brendon‘s foot was lodged on the gas pedal as they drove. Frank was still trying to call Gerard with no answer. He forced Brendon to park away from the house. Frank was hoping that they could still sneak up on him.

”I’ll go around the back. I bet he doesn’t know anything about the house itself, just where they are being kept. Bob said it was the living room. You go into the front like you are coming home from work. Don’t give me away. We can take this asshole down together.”

”I just want my babies.”

”They will both be fine Brendon I promise.”

”I would do anything to keep them safe.”

Brendon started to whimper, but pulled out of it quickly.

”Let’s go get this bastard.”

* * *

Gerard was nervous. Anton should have been here by now. He was happy he wasn’t,. but Pete was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

”Th-They may have stopped for lunch.”

”Well they better get here soon before I carve another piece from your little friend here.”

Ryan was still drawing out muffled screams from the several cuts that Pete had made on his body. Thankfully so far he had not cut his stomach, but there was blood although it was running sluggish now. The stain would never come out of the carpet though.

”P-Please Alpha, can we just go? Y-You don’t want Anton anyway, we leave and he can stay with Jamia. I’ll go with you quietly and promise not to runaway ever again.”

”Oh silly silly stupid Omega. It isn’t that easy you know. No, you have betrayed me and have to pay the price. Everyone that conspired with you is going to pay. Now, if you do not stay quiet, I am going to kill your bastard son right in front of you instead of quietly like I planned.”

A soundless cry of anguish left Gerard’s open mouth. His mother was dead, his son was going to die along with everyone he loved for trying to help him. Gerard had never wanted to be dead more in his life.

*jingle jingle*

The sound of keys in the door made Pete turn his head and smile. The meddling Alpha was returning. This would be good.

”Hey baby, I’m home, how are my…”

Brendon stopped short. He saw Ryan in a chair tied up with a knife to his stomach. There was blood everywhere and slices in his skin. Gerard was tied up too with bruises on his face and blood on his body.

”Welcome home Alpha. Why don’t you have a seat so we can talk.”

* * *

Frank closed the kitchen door quietly. He crept in and made his way to the entrance.

”NO!”

Brendon was under attack. Pete was fighting him with a knife and his fists. Brendon was cut up pretty badly. He saw both Ryan and Gerard were tied up. Ryan looked cut up, but Gerard…his beloved Omega was beaten badly and bleeding. Ryan screamed as a punch from Pete brought Brendon down. Now he was on the ground and Pete was kicking him and stomping on his ribs. Frank heard the cracking noises from here. Pete stood up and spit on the groaning body.

”Now, watch what happens to anyone that fucks with me. Watch as I take the life of your bitch and the pathetic life inside him.”

Frank watched Pete cross to Ryan. He stood in front of him and then shoved the knife into his belly.

”NOOOOOOOOO!”

Gerard thrashed around in his binds. Pete let go of the knife and walked over to him punching him hard enough to knock him over. Gerard went back in the chir crushing his arms under the weight behind him.

”You just can’t keep quiet can you? You just can’t listen.”

Pete’s words will punctuated by more punches. Gerard screamed and moaned as he was beaten once more.

”Don’t worry baby, you will soon learn your place.”

Pete grabbed the knife out of Ryan and used it to cut Gerard free. Gerard collapses and Pete rolled him over. He tore his clothing off. Gerard struggled to get away. He knew what was coming. Pete undid his pants and pulled out his cock, which had gotten hard from all the violence. She ran a bloodied hand over it.

”Sorry no time for prep, but you are used to it by now aren’t you baby.”

Gerard cringed as his hips were grabbed and he waited for the intrusion. His ears were clogged with blood, but a screamed filled them and it wasn’t his. The weight of Pete’s body was off him too. Gerard opened one of his blood crusted eyes and saw…

”Frankie.”

* * *

The fight was intense. Two Alphas using everything they had to get everything they wanted. One looking to save lives while the other looks to destroy them. Good vs evil. Right vs wrong. No matter how you looked at it, it was going to be a fight to the death. There would only be one winner. The snarling and growls echoed through the house. The intensity could be felt in every room. Gerard managed to crawl his way to Ryan. He was whimpering and bleeding from his stomach murmuring about his baby.

”It’s gonna be okay Ry, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Gerard worked to untie Ryan with his one good hand; the other one had three broken fingers. He worked as quickly as he could, working through the pain. He had to get Ryan free, he had to save the baby. When the last knot came undone, Ryan nearly fell off the chair. Gerard bit his tongue to not scream as he caught him.

”Ry, you have to crawl to the kitchen. My phone is in there. Call 911.”

Ryan just nodded and did as he was told. Gerard kept an eye on the fight so Ryan could escape. Once he saw Ryan crawl through the doorway, he made his way over to Brendon.

”Brendon, Bren, can you hear me?”

Brendon opened up a swollen eye.

”I freed Ryan, he is safe now. Let’s get you out.”

”G-G-Gee, I….”

Brendon was cut off by a scream. Pete had Frank’s arm in his hand and was twisting it. The crack filled the room and Gerard knew it was broken. Pete dropped Frank to the ground and looked over at them.

”Well, well, well, did you think you could save him Gee? Did you really?”

Pete looked and saw Ryan was gone. He saw the blood trail to the kitchen and started after him.

”NO!”

Gerard lunged for Pete and grabbed his ankle. Pete growled and kicked Gerard in the face. Forgetting about the other Omega, Pete advanced on the whimpering mass before him.

”You just don’t learn do you Gee.”

Pete kicked him again and then grabbed him by his hair. He pulled his cock back out and shoved Gerard’s face in it. Gerard cried out and Pete rammed his cock into the Omega’s throat. He started to brutally fuck his mouth, without a care. He cut off Gerard’s air as he held him by the throat.

”Now, before we were interrupted…”

He threw Gerard down and flipped him. He grabbed his hips and with no warning this time shoved his cock in his ass. He crushed Gerard’s face into the bloodied carpet as he pounded in and out of him. The blood flowed freely and the smell made him growl.

”No, I’m going to rip a chunk of flesh from you to remind you that you will always be mine and that there will never be any escape.”

Pete leaned over to bite the Omega as his orgasm creeped closer. He closed his eyes as he latched onto his skin, but there was no scream. He opened them and saw he had bitten into Frank’s arm instead. Frank shoved Pete back hard and out of Gerard. He leaped on the Alpha shoving his knee into his balls and bloodied cock. Pete screamed and Frank started to punch him with his good arm.

”You. Will. Never. Touch. Him. Again!”

Pete stopped moving and Frank stopped. He crawled off him to Gerard.

”Gee…shhhhh, it’s over, I have you. It’s over.”

Gerard turned and pressed his face into Frank’s stomach whimpering and crying for the pain he was in. Frank could hear sirens getting closer. It was over. They had survived.

”HE’S MINE!”

Frank looked up at Gerard screamed. Pete was standing with the knife plunging right for Frank’s face. There was no way to move for the both of them.”

”NO!”

Their view was suddenly blocked by another body as Brendon managed to get between them and Pete taking the knife to his chest.

”POLICE!”

The door was kicked in and four cops with guns brandished ran in. They saw Pete standing there with three bodies in front of him and opened fire. Gerard screamed, but it was over before he finished. Pete fell back full of bullet holes and dead. Behind the police the paramedics came in.

”K-K-K-Kitchen…preg-g-gnant….staaaabed.”

Gerard pointed a bloody hand to the door. Two paramedics ran through it. The other’s carefully lifted Brendon’s body off Frank. Brendon gasped as blood poured out of his mouth.

”Brendon.”

”Hey Gee, I finally did something right by you.”

Gerard started to cry.

”Take care of Ryan for me.”

”No Brendon, y-you’re gonna be fine.”

”You’re cute kid.”

Gerard started to cry.

”S-S-Sorry for what I did to you.”

”Forgiven Brendon, please don’t…”

But Brendon was gone.”


	18. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTON!”
> 
> Anton blew out the 12 candles on his cake.
> 
> Anty’s only 11, why he gets 12 candles?”
> 
> ”Cause you get one for good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well it's over! The last chapter is finally here! I want to thank everyone that gave me so much courage to do this and keep going on it. It was a rough rod for a bit, but finally this fic is no longer reimagined, but fully realized! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

”Mommy!”

”Hi swwetheart.”

The sweet brunette ran into his mother’s arms and hugged him tightly.

”Hey Ry.”

”Hey Frankie, how was Charlie today?”

”He was good. He said the alphabet in two languages all by himself.”

”You did?”

”Yup! Everyone clapped for me too!”

”I’m so proud of you. Let’s go get ice cream to celebrate.”

”Yay! See you Tomorrow Mr. Iero.”

”You too Charlie.”

Frank watched Ryan walk to his car carrying his son. It made his heart swell that they were both alright. The knife had just missed the baby, but plunged into the placenta instead. There was an emergency C-section done, but both mother and son were strong and fought to survive. Frank just wished Brendon had.

* * *

”All done Mr. Smith.”

”Thank you Gerard.”

Spencer wheeled around the desk and took the papers from his assistant. Gerard smiled down at him. He was still in shock that Spencer never had Mikey arrested for attacking him. He understood why, but the attack left Spence with a severely injured spinal cord. He couldn’t walk anymore. Spencer was in shock that Pete had done everything he did to Gerard and he felt guilty that he never knew. Since the business went to Spencer with Pete’s death, he tried to make Gerard a partner, but Gerard never had a head for business and was content to stay in his position, with a hefty raise at Spencer’s assistance. Spencer even paid for Mikey’s hospital bills and physical therapy. He didn’t suffer as much as Spencer, but it was many months before he could walk again.

”Well I think that is it for today. Have a wonderful weekend…oh and happy birthday to Anton.”

”Thank you Mr. Smith.”

”Gerard…the work day is over now.”

”Sorry Spencer. Will you be able to make the party Sunday?”

”Yes, we will be there.”

Gerard bent down and kissed Spencer’s cheek. He then gathered up his belongings and left for the school.

*

*

*

”Mommy!”

”Hi there Princess!”

”Mr. Iero.”

”Afternoon Mr. McCracken. How was Samantha today?”

”She was very well behaved and politely helped to show a few Alpha’s to leave the Omega’s alone.”

”Oh?”

There had been a few incidents where Sam got over protective and used force.

”Yup, an’ I didn’t punch anyone!”

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief.

”Good. Well we will see you next week then.”

”Have a nice weekend.”

”You too.”

Gerard took his daughter’s hand and led her to the car.

*

*

*

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTON!”

Anton blew out the 12 candles on his cake.

Anty’s only 11, why he gets 12 candles?”

”Cause you get one for good luck.”

”See, that’s why dad teaches at a school cause he is super smart.”

”Thanks Anty.”

Frank looked around the table at his family. His brother in law was standing with his husband and their best friend. It was hard for Ryan at first after Brendon was gone, but he was determined to survive and take care of their child. Mikey and Bob took Ryan in even though Brendon tasked Gerard with it. Gerard argued at first, but when Donna passed, Mikey and Bob stayed in the house so there was plenty of room. Gerard and Anton moved in with Frank and after they were mated and married, they had Samantha and soon would have Thomas. Jamia was expecting again and there were bets as to if their baby, who they chose to keep the sex a secret, would be born the same time as Thomas. It turned out that Lindsey and Frank got along quite well once the dust settled. Gerard was a little nervous, but they went out to have drinks one day and talk and Jamia and Gerard were both worried, but they stumbled in at fuck all in the morning drunk and singing. After that the two put them to bed and sighed in relief.

”Hey everyone.”

Spencer arrived with his husband Dallon, their son Wayne, and their friend Jon with his daughter.

”Happy Birthday Anton!”

”Thanks. Hi, I’m Anton.”

”Hi, I’m Grace. Here, this is for you.”

Grace gave Anton the present and his smiled. Wayne handed his over too.

”Come on, you made it just in time for cake!”

The kids ran off and Gerard stepped up to Spencer.

”Hey, thanks for coming.”

He kissed Spencer’s cheek and then Dallon’s.

”Hey Jon, glad you could come too.”

”You sure it’s alright I mean…”

”Yes it’s fine.”

”Hello Jon.”

”Hi…Ryan.”

Gerard smiled. Ryan had met Jon at a grief counseling group. They both lost their mates in a tragic accident….though not as bad as Brendon has passed, but they sought a friendship that later turned to something more. Now they were in the awkward stage of dating and Jon was nervous cause he was going to meet Mikey and Bob for the first time. Gerard thought it better here.

”Come on, let me introduce you.”

Ryan took Jon’s hand and led him away. Gerard chuckled cause he knew Bob would like Jon, but Mikey would be a hard sell since Brendon was his best friend.

”Let’s go into the den, we were about to open presents.”

Gerard led Spencer and Dallon to the rest of the party goers. The kids were playing with balloons and laughing.

”Alright Anty, presents and then you and your friend can go outside.”

”Okay Mom.”

Gerard went to stand with Frank as he watched his oldest open his gifts. Frank laid a hand on Gerard’s protruding stomach.

”How’s Thomas today?”

”Surprisingly quiet considering the excitement. He’s only kicked a few times.”

At that moment Frank’s hand moved a bit and he laughed.

”Guess he wants to let daddy know he’s doing alright.”

”Yeah, he’s already a good boy.”

”Do you care what he is?”

”Nah, Anton is doing alright as an Omega and we have our hands full with Sam, it would be nice to have a quiet beta though.”

”I’ll just be happy if he is healthy.”

”Me too.”

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him.

”I love you Gee.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

They had gone through so much to get where they were. They had lost people they loved along the way and if they could that is the only thing they would change, but what happened made them who they are today and that was better, stronger, and more secure in their love. Frank lightly caressed the Mark on Gerard’s collar and he sighed and pressed into the touch.

”I don’t think that I could ask for a better beginning for us?”

”Don’t you mean ending Gee?”

”Nah, finally I am living the life I have always wanted to and I have an Alpha that doesn’t just see me as an Omega. That’s all I ever wanted.”

”Always and forever Gee, you will not be my Omega, but just Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
